With a bottle in the middle
by eulenkeks
Summary: Lily hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass sie zusammen mit den Rumtreibern und ihrer besten Freundin betrunken ein Spiel spielen würde, dass so nicht zu ihr passte...bitte nicht von der Summary abschrecken lassen
1. Was Männer wollen

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Das hier ist zwar nicht meine erste FF, allerdings die erste, die ich auf veröffentliche.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und freue mich riesig über Reviews von euch (Kritik ist natürlich auch gern gesehn und ein guter Ansatz sich zu verbessern ;-) ).

Zwar hab ich ein M-Ranking reingeschrieben, bin allerdings der Meinung, dass auch jüngere Leser nicht unbedingt zurückschrecken müssen.

Eventuell kommt am Ende noch eine richtig sexuelle Handlung, aber das schreib ich dann davor, damit es niemand liest, der eigentlich nicht will oder darf! )

Ansonsten VIEL Spaß und bitte R&R!

Euer eulchen

Was Männer wollen und Sachen, die Lily genug naiv war zu glauben

Na toll …

Ich bin besoffen, sitze umringt von lauter Jungs und einem Mädchen – meine beste Freundin – und spiele Flaschendrehen.

Gut … wer bin ich?!

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und bekomme einen merkwürdigen Blick von John, der mir allerdings ziemlich egal ist.

Bevor ihr falsches denkt: Ich bin besoffen, aber nicht das Rumschwank-und-gleich-kotzend-zusammenbrech-besoffen, sondern eher das Heute-mache-ich-alles-mit-und-es-macht-mir-irre-Spaß-besoffen!

Und jetzt noch einmal … wer bin ich?!

Mein Name ist Lily Evans, ich bin Siebzehn Jahre alt, rothaarig, grünäugig, 1,57cm groß, Schuhgröße 37 und die Kleinste in meinem Jahrgang.

Nebenbei gesagt, habe ich ein kleines Problem, mit dem festen-Freund-Zeugs.

Und der Auslöser dieses Problems ist, ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, dass ich relativ intelligent bin.

Alle Gutaussehenden Typen, beispielsweise der vorhergenannte John, Black, Potter und Smith (Smith ist ein Slytherin und fällt dadurch sowieso weg), nun gut, alle gutaussehenden Typen, wollen eins: SEX!

Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich kein Favorit bei den Jungs wenn es um das Thema geht. Dadurch, DASS ich nun einmal intelligent bin und dadurch, DASS ich nun mal nicht mit jedem x-beliebigen ins Bett steigen würde, kommt es zu dieser Tatsache, die dadurch, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer hab, wie man küsst, noch geprägt wird.

Okay, jetzt hab ich schon zu viel gesagt … okay … Flaschendrehen.

( Hat jemand den Raum verzaubert oder kommt es mir nur so vor, dass er sich dreht?!)

„ Hey Evans, du bist dran!" höre ich plötzlich die Stimme von Jack.

Ach so: Jack ist der Bruder von John, nur ein Jahr jünger.

Ansonsten sitzen hier noch außer meiner besten Freundin, Jack und John, auch noch Potter, Black, Lupin (Potter und Black haben ihn bestimmt abgefüllt, sonst würde er hier nie und nimmer freiwillig sitzen) und Greg ebenfalls aus der Sechsten.

„ Was?" Ich blicke verwirrt auf und erblicke die Flasche, die auf mich zeigt.

Na toll, wieso muss ich den Anfang machen?!

„ Du machst den Anfang, Evans," wiederholt Jack.

„ Ach ja …" Black reicht mir ein Glas Wasser, das merkwürdig schimmert und ich weiß auch, was darin ist.

Veritaserum.

Ich spiele um ehrlich zu sein, heute zum ersten Mal Flaschendrehen (zumindest mit Zauberern), aber zu einem ordentlichen Flaschendrehen gehört, wie ja wohl jeder weiß, ein Schuss Veritaserum, der aus Slughorns Büro geklaut wurde.

Ein kurzer Schluck und ich spüre schon die Wirkung – ein leichtes Brennen im Hals.

„ Okay," grinsend sieht mich Potter an und nippt an seiner Butterbierflasche.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Cady sieht mich schief grinsend an.

Ich glaube sie hat noch mehr getrunken als ich.

Mich an den Bettpfosten von einem der hier anwesenden Siebklässlerjungs anlehnend, schließe ich einen Moment die Augen, um die Situation abzuwägen.

Okay, etwas öffentliches lassen sie mich auf jedem Fall nicht machen, immerhin ist unser ganzes Spiel mehr illegal als legal (die Jungs haben einen starken Muffliato benutzt, sodass uns weder McGonagall noch einer der benachbarten Schlafsäle hören kann). Wahrheit … was wollen sie mich schon fragen?!

Naiv wie ich bin (woher soll ich auch wissen, wie es bei einem Flaschendrehen zugeht?!), murmle ich schließlich: „ Wahrheit!"

Die Jungs lachen und Cady schließt seufzend die Augen.

„Okay Evans … wart mal, wer will denn fragen?" sagt Greg und schaut fragend in die Runde.

„ Ich!" meldet sich John grinsend und beäugt mich fies.

Ich glaube ich würde mit John am Allerwenigsten von den hier anwesenden Jungs ins Bett gehen! Sein Aussehen bezweifle ich ja überhaupt nicht, allerdings ist er so was von widerwärtig und pervers!

Ich hab mal mitgekriegt, wie eine Erstklässlerin sich die Augen ausgeheult hat, weil er sie „rumkriegen" wollte!

Also ehrlich!

„ Dann frag!" sage ich und nehme noch einen Schluck von meinem Butterbier.

„ Okay … wann und mit wem hattest du dein erstes Mal?" kommt er mit der Frage hervor und alle sehen mich neugierig an – außer Cady, die eher mitfühlend schaut.

Besonders Potters Blick bleibt an mir hängen.

Nun gut, er hat mich seit ca. einem Jahr in Ruhe gelassen (kaum zu glauben, dass er mich in der Vierten, Fünften und teilweise Sechsten unwiderstehlich fand!), aber trotzdem merken meine leicht vom Alkohol geschwächten Sinne, dass seine Augen merkwürdig leuchten.

Ich öffne den Mund, um John eine schlagfertige Antwort zu geben, fange schon an mit: „ John, ich weiß, dass du an nichts anderes als –", doch das Veritaserum hat seine Wirkung und aus meinem Mund schießt ein: „ Ich bin noch Jungfrau heraus!"

Ich klatsche mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Die Jungs aber fangen an zu lachen, Cady kichert sogar mit und Black grölt:

„ Meine Güte – da biste aba die Einzige Siebtklässlerin, Evans!"

Ich strafe ihn mit einem erniedrigenden Blick und zische: „ Allerdings hab ich ein klein wenig mehr Wert als du!", das allerdings niemand so richtig interessiert.

Potters Blick wird unangenehm.

Vorher noch neugierig, jetzt kommt es mir sogar vor, als wenn diese Gier, die er vor langer Zeit, als er noch in mich verknallt war, wieder aufflammen würde.

Natürlich, eine Jungfrau würde er natürlich auch gerne flach legen…

Grummelnd und noch schnell einen Schluck trinkend drehe ich die Flasche in der Mitte, die dann anschließend bei Jack hält.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" schnauze ich ihn schon beinahe an.

„ Wahrheit!" grinst er mich breit an, nimmt nebenbei einen Schluck aus dem Wasserglas und sieht mich fragend an.

„ Mit wem und wann hattest DU dein erstes Mal?" schieße ich sofort los, in der Überzeugung gleich einen Artgenossen zu finden.

Pech gehabt … Die Sechzehnjährige Unschuld ist wohl nicht mehr vorhanden.

„ Mit Amanda Dippet und vor einem Jahr!" grinst er.

Meine Mine verfinstert sich, allerdings scheint das auch niemanden zu interessieren. Jack dreht die Flasche.


	2. Sexy BlackSektKüsse

Haiii! )

Hier kommt gleich das nächste Pitelchen! Vielen Dank für die Reviews (beantworte sie noch g) und viel Spaß am Lesen!

Sexy Black-Sekt-Küsse oder auch, wie Lily einen Vornamen bekam

Bei Cady angekommen hält sie an.

„ Pflicht!" sagt sie sofort und grinst provozierend in die Runde.

Potter setzt sich augenblicklich gerade auf, vorher noch neben mir rumlümmelnd, und auch Lupin scheint interessiert aufzuschauen.

Was machen sie mit meiner besten Freundin?! Mit großen, erschrockenen Augen starre ich von den Jungs zu Cady.

„ Okay," sagt Jack grinsend.

„ Ich seh ja schon, wie Potter sabbert. Also T-Shirt aus, Cady!"

Und merkwürdigerweise fällt mir in dem Moment auf, dass Cady von den Jungs mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen wird, ich aber immer nur „Evans" zu hören bekomme.

Meine Gedanken werden allerdings sofort abgelenkt, als Cady TATSÄCHLICH ihr T-Shirt auszieht, grinst und dann schließlich im schwarzen Spitzen BH da sitzt.

Potters Augen bleiben an Cadys – zugegeben ziemlich großen – Brüsten hängen, wenden sich allerdings schneller von ihnen ab, als die von den andern Jungs.

Wieso bemerke ich so etwas überhaupt?!

Grinsend beugt Cady sich nach vorne und dreht die Flasche – wobei sie den Jungs einen herrlichen Blick auf ihren halbnackten Oberkörper bietet.

Die Flasche bleibt bei Black stehen, der grinsend „Wahrheit" sagt.

„ Okay … dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, musst du uns gar nicht erst erzählen, aber ich will wissen, mit wem von allen Siebklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor du am Liebsten in die Kiste steigen würdest!" grinste sie und reicht Black das Wasserglas.

Er trank und antwortete dann, mit einem leicht benebelten Blick.

„ Hm … außer der Tatsache, dass ich schon mit allen außer dir und Evans geschlafen hab, muss ich sagen, dass ich mir am Liebsten Evans vornehmen würde – sorry, Cady!"

Ich hatte gerade getrunken und als Black ausgesprochen hatte, verschluckte ich mich und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„ Mehr Informationen geb ich jetzt nicht bekannt!" sagte Black mir zuzwinkernd und ich konnte im Augenwinkel Potters nicht ganz so fröhlichen Blick auf seinen besten Freund erhaschen.

Als Black wieder dreht, stoßt mich Lupin von meiner rechten Seite an und hält mir sein Feuerwhisky hin.

„ Lily, trink lieber, hier wird's noch mehr zur Sache gehen. Besser du bist darauf vorbereitet!" murmelt er und allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er mich „Lily" genannt hat, nehm ich die Flasche und genehmige mir ein paar brennende Schlücke.

„ Was heißt hier noch mehr zur Sache gehen?!" frage ich leise, aber Remus ist schon vom nächsten Opfer abgelenkt.

Potter.

Black lacht auf, was ein wenig nach Hund klingt und sieht seinen Freund breit grinsend an.

„ Pflicht!"

Noch einmal lachend richtet sich Black ein wenig auf, wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und sagt schließlich zu Potter:

„ Prongsie, du hast die „schreckliche" Pflicht, Evans ihres Oberteils zu entledigen!"

„ Was?" Ich starre Black mit großen Augen an.

„ Hey Evans, du hast gesagt, du machst mit beim Flaschendrehen. Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, du hättest noch nie Flaschendrehen mitgemacht, denn so was ist ja wohl schon Routine bei dem Spiel!" meint Black schulterzuckend und ich nicke schnell.

Routine?!

Potter sitzt neben mir, als setzt er sich nur auf die Knie und sieht mich kurz fragend an.

Ich schnappe mir allerdings nur Remus´ Flasche und nehme noch einmal fünf Schlücke.

Schon gleich ein wenig besser…

Potters Hände sind plötzlich am Ende von meinem weißen T-Shirt und seine Daumen fahren für einen kurzen Moment darunter, berühren meine – glücklicherweise vom Sommer – braun gebrannte Haut.

Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als sich eine sanfte Gänsehaut auf meinem Bauch und dem restlichen Körper aufstellt.

Potter grinst breit und zieht das T-Shirt hoch, wobei ich die gierigen Blicke der Jungs spüren kann.

Als er das T-Shirt über meinen weißen Spitzen BH (Och mein Gott … zum Glück hab ich nicht den hässlichen beigen Sport BH von Petunia an!!! ) zieht, hält er kurz inne und ich werde knallrot bei dem Gedanken, dass er gerade von nahem meine Brüste betrachtet.

Dann zieht er mir das T-Shirt ganz aus, zerstrubbelt dabei meine Haare, die ich mir mit den Händen wieder versuche zurechtzulegen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang herrscht Stille, als die Jungs meinen Oberkörper regelrecht angaffen, bis Greg schließlich laut sagt, was wahrscheinlich alle denken: „ Hey Evans, du bist ja ein Mädchen!"

Ich strafe ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick und sehe Potter auffordernd an, die Flasche weiter zu drehen.

„ Moony! Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Remus grinst schief und sagt schließlich: „ Wahrheit!", einen Schluck aus dem Wasserglas nehmend.

„ Okay Moony … zurück zum Thema Sex! Welche Stellung würdest du denn gerne mit der lieben Cady mal ausprobieren?!" fragt Potter und jetzt fällt selbst meiner blonden Freundin der Mund auf.

Remus scheint einen kurzen Augenblick verunsichert, aber das Veritaserum sickert wie es aussieht durch, als er sagt: „ Doggy – Style!"

Alle lachen, aber ich wende mich schockiert an Potter, während Remus weiterdreht und zische leise: „ Also bessere Fragen fallen die wohl nicht ein, was?"

Potter grinst und beugt sich plötzlich zu mir rüber.

„ Süße," murmelt er in mein Ohr, während seine Hand zu meiner rechten Schulter rüberwandert und sich mein Träger vornimmt.

„ Hier fragt niemand nach deinen ZAG Ergebnissen!"  
Bevor ich etwas antworten kann, passieren mehrere Sachen auf einmal.

Mein rechter Träger schnappt plötzlich hoch, es knallt leise, Potters Lippen berühren wie unabsichtlich meinen Hals, sind sofort wieder weg und ohne nachzudenken bin ich mir fast 100 sicher, dass Potter gut hingeguckt hat und für eine halbe Sekunde den Blick auf meine rechte Brust frei hatte.

Ich atme schwer ein und starre im nächsten Moment die Flasche an, die auf mich deutend.

„ Evans, du bist dran!" grinst Greg, der anscheinend nach Remus dran gewesen war, als ich mit Potter „beschäftigt" gewesen bin.

„ Pflicht!" sage ich schnell, bevor wieder jemand irgendwelche Fragen über mein sexuelles Leben stellen kann.

„ Okey-dokey … schau mal, Black sieht aus, als wenn er es nicht erwarten kann, dass du ihm sein Hemd aufmachst. Ich denk ein paar Küsse auf den Oberkörper wären auch noch angebracht, was?"

Noch ein Schluck Feuerwhisky.

Während ich mutig zum breit grinsenden Black rüberkrabble, flüstert mir Cady ins Ohr: „ Genieß es, Lily!"

Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht (ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht auch am Alkohol liegt?!) bin ich wirklich im Stande das zu tun!

Meine leicht zittrigen öffnen den ersten Knopf von Blacks Hemd, der mir grinsend zuschaut (wie auch eigentlich der Rest von uns).

Wow!

Gar nicht mal so schlecht, denke ich mir, als ich noch ein paar Knöpfe öffne.

„Genieß es, Lily!" hallen Cadys Worte in mir wider und das tue ich dann.

Ich beuge mich vor und meine Lippen streifen kurz Blacks glatte Haut, ein paar Knöpfe weiter unten begegnen meine Lippen noch einmal Blacks Haut, dieses Mal ein bisschen länger und während ich den letzten Knopf aufmache, küsse ich mich vorsichtig seinen Bauch entlang hinunter, auf Knien sitzend und erst, als ich mich wieder langsam aufrichte, fällt mein Blick auf Blacks ziemlich ausgebeulte Jeans an einer Stelle.

Ich werde rot im Gesicht und bin sofort wieder zurück an meinem Platz und Black hat sich schon so hingesetzt, dass man die merkwürdigerweise vorhandene Erregung, nicht sehen kann.

Ich drehe die Flasche, die erneut auf Greg zeigt und plötzlich bin ich ziemlich übermütig.

Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Spaß, grinse ich.

„ Cady, ich glaub Greg will sein Shirt ebenfalls loswerden!" meine ich an meine Freundin gewandt, nachdem Greg „ Pflicht" gesagt hatte.

Mich treffen gleich mehrere verwunderte Blicke gleichzeitig.

„ Was denn?!" grinse ich schulterzuckend und lehne mich wieder zurück an den Bettpfosten.

Kichern macht Cady sich daran Greg seines Shirts zu entledigen und als sie fertig ist, hat sie leicht rosige Wangen und Greg dreht erneut, dieses Mal auf Black zeigend.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragt er.

„ Hm …" macht Black nachdenklich.

„ Pflicht!" sagt er schließlich (irgendwie haben die meisten Gefallen daran gefunden).

„ Okay …," Greg scheint einen Augenblick nachzudenken, dann sagt er teuflisch grinsend: „ Cady schmeckt zusammen mit Sekt bestimmt super!"

Die Jungs johlen alle halb eifersüchtig, halb lachend, auf und Cadys Wangen werden noch röter.

Black schnappt sich eine der herumliegenden Sektflaschen, öffnet sie mit dem Zauberstab und tapst zu Cady rüber.

„ Wäre hilfreich, wenn du dich hinlegen würdest …," sagt er und nach einem auffordernden Blick legt Cady sich zurück, wirft mir davor allerdings noch einen halb grinsenden, halb verzweifelten Blick zu, aber ich hab schon längst Spaß an dem Spiel gefunden.

Unwillkürlich huscht mein Blick hinüber zu Potter, der interessiert dabei zusieht, wie Black Sekt in Cadys Bauchnabel lehrt, ebenso wie eine Linie durch ihre Brüste hinauf.

Und noch unwillkürlicher denke ich plötzlich daran, was wäre, wenn ich dort liegen würde und anstatt von Black Potter über mir knien würde und langsam den Sekt auflecken würde.

Ich schüttelte abrupt den Kopf und wende mich schnell wieder Cady zu, die aussieht, als wenn sie noch mehr wollen würde, obwohl ich genau sehen kann, wie Blacks Hand unter ihren BH gerutscht war.

„ Hey, hey … ich hab nur von Sekt gesprochen!" wirft Greg lachend ein und Black zieht seine Hand ebenfalls lachend wieder zurück.

Cady setzt sich mit undefinierbarer Mine auf und Black dreht.

Die Flasche deutet auf Potter.

„ Wahrheit!" grinst dieser.

Ich halte ihm sogleich das Wasserglas hin, von der er heute noch nicht „kosten" durfte und gerade Black etwas fragen will, wirft Cady ein „ Darf ich?" ein.

Black sieht sie leicht verwirrt an, nickt aber schließlich.

„ Klaro!"

Cady grinst erst mich und dann Potter hinterlistig auf.

„ Okay, jetzt wo du Veritaserum getrunken hast und dich nicht rausreden kannst, erzähl uns doch bitte, was genau an Lily dich alles anturnen würde! Sachen an ihrem Aussehen, Charakter, Dinge, die sie tut! Einfach alles!"

-------------

... Deine Augen schließen sich, du vergisst alles um dich herum, ... langsam fährst du mit der Maus nach unten links ...

Verstanden?! gg P


	3. Wie Cady einen Hirnschaden erleidet

Euch allen vielmals Danke für die lieben Kommis!

Die Antwort habt ihr alle persönlich gekriegt, niemand wurde ausgelassen und wenn doch, einfach noch einen Kommit schreibn un sich im P.S beschweren ;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

eulenkeks

Wie Cady an einem Hirnschaden erleidet und Lily sich den Richtigen schnappt

Potter öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.

Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sehe ich, wie James Potter rot wird.

Er scheint mit Mühe den Mund zuzuhalten, um nichts zu sagen und wie auch nicht als bester Freund, sagt Black plötzlich:

„ Hey, ich denke, die Frage ist fies, wenn wir in Betracht ziehen, dass Lily hier ist und Prongs überhaupt nicht besoffen ist!" Ich sehe verwundert auf.

Lily?!

Ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf mein Gesicht, das im nächsten Moment allerdings wieder verschwindet, als Cady mich grinsend rausschickt.

Ich setze mich ins Bad der Jungs, um abzuwarten.

Mein Versuch zu lauschen, scheitert, als mir einfällt, dass wir doch den Muffliato angewandt hatten.

„ Na toll .." brumme ich, denn es würde mich wirklich interessieren.

Ich will das jetzt hören!

Doch bevor ich lange meckern kann, öffnet sich die Tür.

„ Hey Lily, du kannst wieder reinkommen!" ruft Jack.

Hm .. kann es sein, dass ich plötzlich einen Vornamen bekommen habe, weil ich im BH rumlaufe?!

Ich setze mich wieder zwischen Remus und Potter, der übrigens wieder normal und erleichtert aussieht und Sechs amüsierte Blicke treffen mich.

„Was?" Ich sehe sie fragend an, doch Potter wirft einen bösen Blick in die Runde und alle verhalten sich wieder normal.

Potter dreht die Flasche, die auf Cady fällt, woraufhin diese „ Pflicht!" ruft.

Nachdenklich, was sie sich dieses Mal einfallen lassen, taxiere ich Potter von der Seite.

Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und die haselnussbraunen Augen mustern grinsend meine beste Freundin.

Mein Blick wandert an ihm hinunter.

Er hat sein weißes Hemd hochgekrempelt, sodass seine gutaussehenden Arme, braungebrannt und mit nicht zu wenig, aber auch nicht zu viel schwarzen Haaren.

Wieso hat er nur noch das Hemd an – was, unterbreche ich mich selbst in meinen Gedanken.

Was denke ich da nur über Potter?!

„ Hose aus!" höre ich seine Stimme plötzlich und bin leicht desorientiert, bis mir einfällt, dass das Cadys Aufgabe ist.

Unter dem Jubeln der Jungs zieht sie ihre graue Hose aus und sitzt anschließend nur noch im schwarzen BH mit dem dazupassenden String – String?!

Meine Güte, bin ich froh, dass ich nur eine Panty anhab …, denke ich erleichtert.

Cady dreht und die Flasche zeigt wieder auf mich.

Nachdem ich „ Pflicht!" gesagt hatte, musste ich feststellen, dass Cady entweder an Hirnschaden erlitten war oder einfach mindestens 7,0 Promille intus hatte…

„ Ich finde, du solltest endlich mal deinen ersten Kuss hinter dich bringen und nach der vorherigen Offenbarung von James, darf er der glückliche sein!" sagte sie grinsend.

Nicht nur, dass sie allen auf die Nase gebunden hatte, dass ich mich noch nie geküsst hatte, nein, jetzt musste ich auch noch POTTER küssen.

„ Damit das auch ein richtiger Kuss wird: Breitbeinig in seinen Schoß und 2 Minuten lang küssen … und hey, ob mit Zunge oder nicht, braucht ihr gar nicht erst zu fragen!" fuhr sie dann fort.

Ich starrte Cady mit halb offenem Mund an, doch diese grinste nur.

Die Jungs fingen an „ Küssen! Küssen!" zu grölen und Cady krabbelte schnell zu mir rüber.

„ Vertrau mir, okay? Du wolltest doch deinen ersten Kuss mit dem Richtigen erleben … schnapp ihn dir, Lily!" flüstert sie, krabbelte zurück und ließ mich verwirrt zurück.

James Potter – der Richtige?!

Ich wollte im Moment nicht darüber nachdenken und vertraute Cady nach 6 Jahren Freundschaft einfach blind.

Ich drehte mich zu Potter um, der mich schief grinsend ansah.

Langsam setzte ich mich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf den Schoß und merkwürdigerweise fing mein Herz schrecklich zu pochen an.

Was ist nur los mit mir?

James Hände (seit wann nenne ich ihn James?!) liegen plötzlich auf meiner Hüfte und er sieht mich schon halb fragend an.

Ich atme tief durch, schließe leicht verkrampft die Augen und beuge mich zu ihm rüber.

James scheint mir entgegen gekommen zu sein, denn unsere Lippen treffen sich schneller als gedacht und in dem Moment hab ich das Gefühl zu zerplatzen.

Verdammt, fühlt sich das immer so gut an oder nur bei James?!

Mir bleibt einen Augenblick lang die Luft weg, aber ich spüre James´ Finger fast beruhigend über meinen Rücken streichen und ich atme wieder.

Das Grölen der anderen kommt bei mir fast gar nicht mehr an und meine Hände tapsen vorsichtig zu James´ Schulter, während seine Lippen die meinen loslassen, wieder kurz streichen und ich schließlich seine Zunge auf meiner Unterlippe spüren kann.

Och scheiße … ich glaub ich werde noch verrückt …

Langsam öffne ich meine Lippen, in der Hoffnung alles richtig zu machen und James´ Zunge gleitet hinein.

Kein Wunder, dass er jedes Mädchen rumkriegt … wer SO küssen kann …

Unsere Zungen berühren sich und plötzlich, als wenn jemand einen Startschuss gegeben hätte, hängen unsere Lippen schon beinahe gierig aneinander und der Kuss hat nichts mehr von seiner vorherigen Unschuld.

Mein Atem wird schneller und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bekommt ein Junge wegen mir einen steifen.

Ich muss breit in unseren schnellen Kuss hineingrinsen und drücke mich unauffällig tiefer in seinen Schoß, direkt in sein aufgerichtetes Ding und ich spüre ihn darauf reagieren.

Seine Hände in meinem Nacken und meinen Haaren drücken mich fester an ihn, doch plötzlich lässt er abrupt von mir los.

-----------

Das Hypnosezeugs lass ich mal .. ich hoffe ihr wisst was zu tun ist ;-)


	4. Grün ist die Farbe der Verhütung

Hi ihr Lieben!

Tut mir Leid, dass ihr dieses Mal ein wenig länger als sonst warten musstet, aber ich war zu beschäftigt, um euch was zu posten!

Hier kommt aber das nächste Pitelchen!

Ich hoffe ich krieg wieder so viele, nette Kommis, für die ich mich noch mal ganz arg bedanken will!

Und nochmal: Wer von mir KEINE Antwort auf seinen Kommi kriegt, einfach nochmal einen mit einer Beschwerde schicken! ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eulenkeks

Grün ist die Farbe der Verhütung und Lily wird zum Dieb

Die Zeit war um und die anderen schienen uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht zu haben.

James´ Blick fängt meinen und ich kann eine vorher bei ihm noch nie gesehene Unsicherheit in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen erkennen.

Wieso war er verunsichert?!

Mit einem leicht benebelten Blick, so kommt es mir vor, setze ich mich wieder hin.

„ Lily! Du musst drehen!" macht mich Remus mit einem Räuspern aufmerksam.

Alle Blicke waren auf James und mich gerichtet – James übrigens in der gleichen Position, wie Black vorher, sodass man nichts sehen kann.

„ Ach so .. ja,"

Ich drehe die Flasche, die auf John zeigt.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Doch anstatt einer Antwort kommt mir ein leises Schnarchen entgegen.

„ John is´scho vor ´ner habbn Schunde eingepennt .." lallt Jack und sieht ebenfalls ziemlich müde aus.

„ Och .." mache ich nur.

Spielen wir schon so lange?!

„ Mann, ich dachte er hält mehr aus .." grummelt Black und schnappt sich die Flasche.

„ Aber wir feiern weiter!" grölt Greg plötzlich und hält eine Flasche Feuerwhisky strahlend in die Luft.

„ Genau!" kichert Cady und stößt mit ihm an und wir anderen machen ebenfalls mit.

Kaum, dass ich einen Schluck von meinem Butterbier getrunken hatte, merke ich, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Das schmeckt ja nach Wasser.

Leicht verwirrt drehe ich mich um, um nachzuschauen, ob ich nicht eine falsche Flasche geschnappt habe, aber da ist keine andere und mein Blick fällt wie angezogen auf James.

Er grinst mich breit an.

„ Noch eine Flasche mehr und du wärst stockbesoffen und würdest dich an nichts mehr erinnern!" sagt er, als wenn ich ihn etwas gefragt hätte, was ich ja nicht habe.

Ich nicke bloß und schaue auf meine jetzt mit Wasser gefüllte Flasche.

Wieso wollte er denn so dringend, dass ich nicht besoffen war?

Nun gut, ich war es schon.

Wieso wollte er, dass ich mich noch an die heutige Nacht erinnern würde?

„Aloha!" ruft plötzlich Remus neben mir und ich sehe ihn verdutzt an.

Sein T-Shirt liegt neben ihm und um seinen Hals baumelt eine bunte Hawaiikette.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Cady die Flasche dreht, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie es war, die Remus diesen Look verpasst hatte.

„ Sirius, du bist dran!" grinst sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„ Wahrheit!" grinst er zurück, lehnt sich an sein eigenes Bett an und sieht Cady direkt in die Augen.

Mir war bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Cady und Black sich beim Vornamen nannten.

Und was mir noch nicht aufgefallen war: Dieser merkwürdig „verliebte" (?) Blick oder was auch immer gerade zwischen den beiden knisterte.

„ Okay," Cady lief einen kurzen Moment lang rosa an, aber die ungewohnte Hautfarbe verschwand sogleich wieder und sie sah wieder zu Black.

„ An was denkst du gerade?"

Mein Mund öffnet sich ohne dass ich es bemerke und starrt Cady, die leicht verlegen und teilweise auch teuflisch grinst an.

Wieso hatte mir Cady nie gesagt, dass sie auf Black stand?

Diese Situation ist ja wohl ziemlich eindeutig und wie aus einer Trance aufgewacht, schließe ich meinen Mund wieder und hab plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht zuhören zu dürfen.

Ich schnappe mir meine Flasche und trinke schnell, in der Hoffnung meine Schlucke wären laut genug, um das was Black antwortet, zu überhören.

Aber obwohl James neben mir sich räuspert und ebenfalls nach seiner Flasche greift, höre ich Black, als er leiser als vorher sagt: „ An dich!"

Ich sehe ihn zwar nicht an, bin mir aber sicher, dass er wieder breit grinst.

So … also war Black auch nicht ganz uninteressiert an meiner besten Freundin.

Gerade als Black weiterdrehen will, springe ich auf.

„ Ich muss mal! Cady kommst du mit?"

Cady blickt verwirrt von Blacks Augen weg und sieht mich an.

Doch sie fängt sich wie es aussieht sofort wieder, schnappt sich wahrscheinlich Remus´ Decke, schlingt sich sie um die Hüfte (es muss ja wohl nicht jeder ihren halb nackten Arsch bewundern, oder?!), als Greg kichert (meine Güte … wie besoffen muss ein Typ schon sein, um zu kichern?): „ Kannst du dir nicht alleine den Hintern abwischen, Evans oder was?"

Ich ignoriere den Sechzehnjährigen Idioten und schnappe Cady an der Hand, sie hinter mir her ins Bad der Jungs ziehend.

Hinter uns diskutieren unsere Mitspieler irgendwas und scheinen dabei ziemlich amüsiert, aber ich habe weiß Gott wichtigere Gedanken.

„ Hast du dich in BLACK verliebt?" falle ich Cady sofort an, kaum, dass ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen habe und sehe sie fragend an.

Cady gibt mir aber keine Antwort, sondern setzt sich auf einen Stuhl, der allerdings mit ziemlich vielen Klamotten beladen ist.

Sie schmeißt das Zeugs hinunter, hebt allerdings eine dunkle Jeans wieder hoch.

„ Hey, die gehört Sirius!" grinst sie mich anzüglich an und steckt ihre Hand in eine der Hosentaschen, zieht sie dann mit einem Bonbon in der Hand wieder heraus.

„ Cady, das ist Blacks Hose, du kannst doch nicht einfach so in ihr herumwühlen!" zische ich, knie mich aber neugierig vor ihr auf die Knie.

Cady öffnet das Bonbon und schiebt es sich in den Mund, das Papier wegwerfend und die Hand in die nächste Hosentasche schiebend.

Ein fieses Grinsen breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie zieht etwas kleines quadratisches aus der Hose, mir hinhaltend.

„ Also zumindest weiß ich, dass ich schon mal nicht schwanger werde!" kichert sie.

Ich nehme das kleine schwarze etwas aus ihrer Handfläche und beäuge es genauer.

Billy Boy.

„ Das ist ja ein …" kichere ich sofort los.

„ Ein Kondom!"

Cady schnappt es sich wieder, springt wieder auf, wobei ihr die Decke von den Hüften rutscht und sie springt hinüber zum Waschbecken.

Es macht RATSCH und das Kondom ist offen.

„ Lily, es ist grün!" ruft sie lachend und ich, die eigentlich gerade die anderen Klamotten nach etwas von James durchwühlen wollte, tapse neugierig zu Cady rüber.  
Tatsächlich – das ausgepackte Kondom war grün.

„ Komm, wir testen aus, ob es dicht ist! Sonst kann Black sich ein Vergnügen mit mir abschminken .." murmelt Cady und hält das offene Kondom unter den laufenden Wasserstrahl.

Neugierig beobachte ich das Geschehen, wie sich das grüne Etwas immer mehr füllt und größer und größer wird.

„ Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Dinger so groß werden können," sage ich leise und schaue konzentriert zu.

Cady nickt.

„ DAS ist echt übermäßig groß. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Black so ein Riesending braucht .." stimmt sie mir zu.

Das Kondom wird immer größer und dehnt sich aus.

Also ich hab zwar noch keine sexuellen Erfahrungen, aber ich hab schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie groß ein Kondom werden kann, aber DAS hier übertrifft alles.

Mittlerweile hat es schon das ganze Waschbecken gefüllt und es scheint, als wenn es nicht aufhören wollte zu wachsen.

„ Meine Güte … wie groß will das denn noch werden!" lacht Cady und dreht den Wasserhahn übermütig noch mehr auf.

Ich merke sofort, dass das keine weise Entscheidung war, aber bevor ich reagieren kann, gibt es einen lauten Knall und ein Schwall Wasser spritzt mir ins Gesicht.

Das Kondom ist geplatzt.

Cady neben mir ebenfalls klitschnass bekommt sofort einen heftigen Lachanfall und steckt mich binnen Sekunden an.

Ich wische mir eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht, drehe den Wasserhahn zu und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Meine Güte … wir benehmen uns wirklich wie Zwölfjährige.

„ Komm, wir räumen die Sauerei ein wenig auf, bevor die Jungs reinplatzen …"

Stoßt Cady zwischen ihren Lachanfällen hervor und fängt an die grünen Gummistücke einzusammeln und zusammen mit dem Papier in den Mülleimer zu werfen.

Ich dagegen habe mich so schnell wie es angefangen hatte, beruhigt und beäuge eine Jeans, die über einem anderen Stuhl hängt und mir ziemlich bekannt vorkommt.

War das James´ Jeans?!

Bevor Cady es unter ihren Lachanfällen bemerkt schnappe ich sie mir und rieche an ihr.

Och Merlin, ich benehme mich wie eine Psychopatin … eine Pädophilin oder

Sonst noch was.

Doch habe ich bei dem Geruch der Jeans sofort erkannt, dass es die von James sein musste.

Nach was riecht er denn überhaupt genau?

Muss später dringend nachprüfen…

Meine Hand huscht wie vorher die von Cady, in seine Hosentasche und ich bin keineswegs verwundert, dort ebenfalls etwas quatratisch dünnes zu finden.

Ich ziehe es heraus, sehe, dass es das gleiche wie das von Black ist und stecke es mir in die Hosentasche.

„ Gehen wir?" frage ich sogleich und Cady, die sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat und den Wasserhahn gerade zudreht, nickt.

------------------------------------

Aufgrund mehrer "Beschwerden"; bin ich stolz zu sagen, dass dieses Kapitel NICHT mit einem Cliff endet gg :P

Ach ja ... und nicht vergessen den Button unten links zu drücken ;)


	5. Black gibt James eine Aufgabe

So .. hallo ihr Lieben!

Hier kommt nach einer Ewigkeit mal wieder ein Kapitelchen von mir:)  
Ich kann euch ganz ehrlich den Grund nennen, warum hier so lang nix los war .. schäm .. einfach aus dem Grund, dass ich demotiviert war .. die FF ist schon lang weitergeschriebn wolln ( sie geht schon "weit" über das Flaschendrehen hinaus) ich hab hier allerdings nicht gepostet, weil ich im Vergleich zu den Kommis, die ich auf der andren Seite, auf der ich die FF on stell, bekommen hab, hier wirklich fast gar nichts krieg .. das liegt wohl einfach nur daran, dass hier so viele FFs sind, dass man andere einfach übersieht, wie meine ;) ... Also was ich mit den Kommis meine .. für mein letztes Kapitel hab ich auf der andren Seite 26 Kommis bis jetz gekriegt ... naja ... es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so schnell demotiviert war, hier zu posten, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt mich einigermaßen verstehen!

Ich werde jetzt wirklich versuchen, hier auch regelmäßig zu posten und natürlich auf eure lieben Kommis zu antworten!;)  
So .. hier Kapitel Nr. 5:)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht unten links den kleinen Button zu drücken! ;)

Liebe Grüße, eulenkeks

Wenn Black James eine Aufgabe gibt und Lilys Rachepläne nicht ganz aufgehen

Die Jungs starren uns mit großen Augen verwundert an, als wir wieder ins Zimmer kommen und mir fällt sofort auf, weswegen.

Cady, genauso wie ich, ist klitschnass.

Schnell ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab hervor, murmele einen kurzen Spruch und wir sind beide wieder vollkommen trocken.

„ Ein kleiner Unfall .." sage ich im Vorrübergehen und lasse mich wieder zwischen Remus und James nieder.

Cady bekommt sogleich einen erneuten Kicheranfall, beruhigt sich dieses Mal allerdings ein wenig schneller.

„ Also … wer ist dran?" fragt sie schnell, bevor die Jungs nachfragen können, was genau passiert ist.

„ Äh …. Lily …" antwortet Jack, schaut allerdings ziemlich irritiert von Cady zu mir und zurück.

„ Wahrheit!" sage ich, realisiere aber zu spät, was sie mich wohl fragen werden, aber Cady greift sofort ein und schreit beinahe: „ Was würdest du jetzt am Liebsten tun?"

„ Hey .. ICH wollte fragen!" mischt sich Black ein und sieht Cady vorwurfsvoll an.

Diese zuckt nur die Schultern.

„ Sorry, nächstes Mal!"

Erleichtert atme ich aus, allerdings muss ich feststellen, dass ich mich zu früh gefreut hatte, als sich mein Mund wie von selbst öffnet und die Worte „ James das Hemd ausziehen!" rausrutschen.

Ich laufe sofort knallrot an und versuche nicht zu James hinüberzuschauen, sondern Cady wütend zu taxieren.

„ Hey, das kannst du gerne machen!" ruft James lachend hinein und Black, ebenso wie die anderen Jungs grölen.

„ Sie hat Wahrheit und nicht Pflicht gesagt!" mischt Cady sich ein, als wolle sie ihren unabsichtlichen Fehler wieder gut machen und lächelt mich aufmunternd an.

Doch ich bin immer noch eingeschnappt über ihre Unvorsichtigkeit.

Natürlich, woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass ich im Moment an nichts anderes denke, als daran meinen Kuss mit James von vorhin fortzusetzen.

Ich schnappe mir die Flasche und drehe sie, in der Hoffnung ein wenig von meiner Gesichtsröte abzulenken.

Die Flasche deutet auf Cady und ich würde am Liebsten los schreien vor Rachsucht.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" frage ich hämisch grinsend.

„ Pflicht!" sagt Cady sofort.

Na toll, denke ich mir und stecke meine Rachpläne wieder ganz weit zurück in meine Am-Besten-Vergessen-Akte und überlege mir anstatt dessen, was ich Cady machen lassen kann.

Da fällt mir plötzlich ein, was sie als letztes von mir „verlangt" hatte und meine Rachsucht ist gänzlich verschwunden.

„ 2 Minuten, auf dem Schoß, Zunge, Black!" sage ich nur und sehe über Blacks Gesicht ein breites Grinsen ziehen.

Cady scheint ein freudiges Lächeln verbergen zu wollen, aber ich kenne sie lang genug, um zu wissen, dass sie mir vor Dankbarkeit am Liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre.

Die Decke immer noch um die Hüfte geschlungen krabbelt sie zu Black hinüber, der sich schon erwartend hingesetzt hat.

Jetzt kann auch sie ein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen und setzt sich breitbeinig tief in seinen Schoß, die Beine um ihn geschlungen, die Decke immer noch ihren Hintern verdeckend.

Sie legt ihre Hände um seinen Hals, stellt sich dabei, wie ich bitterlich bemerke um einiges besser an, als ich und schließt die Augen, ebenso wie Black.

Ich könnte schwören noch nie jemanden sich so heiß küssend gesehen zu haben.

Die Beiden scheinen sich zu verschlingen und ich glaube niemand von uns traut sich sie zu unterbrechen, doch nach 2 Minuten löst Cady sich von Black wie von selbst und lässt sich wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder, wobei mir auffällt, dass Black die gleiche Position eingenommen hat, wie schon, als ich ihm das Hemd ausgezogen hatte.

Er dreht die Flasche wieder, die dieses Mal wieder mal auf James zeigt.

„ Pflicht!" grinst James und ich bete innerlich, dass Black ihn nicht Cady küssen lässt.

Halt!  
Warum will ich nicht, dass James Cady küsst?!

„ Du darfst Lily ihre Hose ausziehen, Prongs!" höre ich Black meine Gedanken unterbrechen und ich schelle zu James hinüber, der sich mir mit einem Grinsen zuwendet.

„ Okay, aufstehen!" fordert er mich auf und ich lasse mich von ihm hochziehen.

Wie schon vorher, als wir uns geküsst haben, schaltet mein Realitätsvermögen total ab und ich kann die Anderen weder sehen noch hören, als James näher an mich heran tritt.

Seine Finger gleiten über meinen Bauch (gehört das zur Aufgabe?!), hinterlassen eine Gänsehaut und mein Herz, dass Doppelt so schnell wie vorher pocht.

Mein Atem wird wieder merkwürdig unregelmäßig.

James ist mir noch näher gekommen, sodass sich unsere Beine berühren.

Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht schon vorher komplett ausgeschaltet gewesen bin, dann ist spätestens jetzt mein Verstand auf das minimale geschrumpft.

Mein ganzer Körper scheint zu pochen, besonders der untere Teil und ich kann James´ warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

Meine Augen sind auf seine sich hebende und senkende Brust geheftet, als seine Finger von meinem Bauch zu meinem Hosenansatz hinunterwandern und sich an meinem Knopf und Reisverschluss meiner Jeans zu schaffen machen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn ich nicht so nah an James stehen würde, dass ich mich praktisch an ihn anlehnen konnte, ich zusammengeklappt wäre, als seine Finger sich praktischerweise beim Runterziehen meiner Jeans unter meine Panty für einen kurzen Augenblick verirren.

Doch so schnell, wie alles angefangen hat, ist es vorbei und wir sitzen wieder, ich dieses Mal ohne Jeans und mein Herz schlägt immer noch unerträglich stark gegen meine Brust.

Was verdammt noch mal ist mit mir los?!

Wieso verdammt noch mal scheint mein Herz zu zerspringen, wenn ich in James´ Nähe bin?  
Wieso verdammt noch mal bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut, wenn er mich berührt?

Wieso verdammt noch mal will ich ihn anfassen und von ihm angefasst werden?

Wieso verdammt noch mal ist der Drang da ihn ÜBERALL anzufassen und ihn wieder auf mich reagieren spüren?

Wieso verdammt noch mal stelle ich mir diese ganzen Fragen und –

Wieso verdammt noch mal, hab ich mich so plötzlich über Hals und Kopf in James Potter verliebt?!


	6. Wenn Cady & Black Geheimnisse preisgeben

Ooooch jeee … ihr glaubt mir nicht, wie überrascht und glücklich ich war, als ich eure Kommis gesehen hab!

Das gibt's ja nicht!!!! immer noch nicht glauben kann

Aber ich kann mich wirklich wieder einmal NUR bedanken, dass ihr so tolle Leser seid und mich so gut unterstützt!!!!

Ihr seid einfach super!!!!

So, Antworten auf eure Kommentare kriegt ihr dieses Mal auch wieder, allerdings beantworte ich nur die letzten 16 Stück (also einfach die Kommis zum 5. Pitel)  
Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dadurch jemanden auslasse, aber sonst komm ich ja gar nicht mehr zum Weiterschreiben ;-)

Oookay gg

Lovely Lily: Hihi .. bestimmt hätte Lily ihm das Hemd gern ausgezogen … wer hätte das nicht schwärm ;-) Aber in diesem Pitel DARF sie auch endlich gg  
Danke für deinen Kommentar!!! 

Sofichen: Nicht, dass es verbrennt ;-) Freut, mich dass es dir so gefällt  Vieeelen Dank für deinen lieben Kommi!!!

deborah111: Büüüüüüüüüdde!!!!! heul Könntest du mir nicht zumindest eine  
PN schreiben, was du denkst, das gewesen ist gg Ich bin wirklich schrecklich neugierig gg … Trotzdem DANKESCHÖN fürs fleißige Mitlesen und kommentieren!!! 

YIPPIEALBUS: hehe …. Hätte ich am Schluss auch noch schreiben können gg Aber das lasse ich euch!!!  Dankeschön für deinen Kommi!!!! 

LilyEvans91: Ujuj … nomml ein Kommi von dir! DANKESCHÖN knuff

CuteLily: WOW!!! staun Der erste Leser, der geduldig ist hutab gg Dankeschön!!! Werde mir aber trotzdem alle Mühe geben, so schnell wie möglich die nächsten Chaps posten (mehr dazu bei all ;-) ) … dankeschön rotwerd Freut mich, dass es dir immer mehr gefällt 

angeltear: Huch .. neuer Leser! gg Dankeschön für deinen lieben Kommi und hoffe ich krieg in Zukunft noch weitere ;-)

Turpin, Lisa: Hey!  Sorry, ich weiß, das Pitel war kürzer, dafür ist das hier aber wieder länger!!  UND James wird sein hemd los ;-) Danke für den Kommi!

jesse: DAAANKE!!!!! umarm  .. uj, ja James hat noch alles an, aber das Beste kommt ja bekanntlich zum Schluss ;-) gg .. un in diesem Pitel WIRD er auch sein Hemd los! ;-)

band 7: Hach! NOCh ein neuer Leser!!!  Danke für deinen lieben Kommi!!!!  Ach und wegen Cady … in diesem Pitel kommt nix zu ihrem Aussehen, aber stimmt, ich sollte das vielleicht mal erwähnen, hab sie nämlich in meinem Kopf, aber wirklich noch nicht beschrieben. Ich schreibs ins nächste Kapitel, okay? 

Rapptor: Danke für deinen Kommi!!!!!  .. uj , dann is ja gut von niemandem gehängt werde ggDieses Mal is es ja aber auch früher da! gg

Lily-Potter: gg Das mit dem Motiviert schauen is dir schon mal gelungen, hier ist nämlich das nächste Chap!!!! gg  Dankeschön für deinen Kommi knuff 

Christin170988: hihi … geht auch weiter .. mit Lily un James UND Siri un Cady gg … Dankeschön für deinen lieben Kommi!!!!! 

Teeddy: Hihi .. jaaaah!!! lilyinjamesverliebtist gg ;-) Daaankeschön für deinen Kommi!!!!

Phuuuuu …

all: Okay, ich wollt mich nur NOCH EINMAL bedanken alleganzargumarm uuuund .. ankündigen (weniger gute nachricht  ), dass das hier das letzte schon vorgeschriebene Kapitel war …. Ab jetzt muss ich wieder schreiben und nicht nur posten .. aber ich denke bei SO vielen Kommentaren wird das kein Problem gg 

Vieeel Spaß beim Lesen und .. nicht vergessen .. KOOOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!! GG

Eure mine

Wenn Cady und Black Geheimnisse preisgeben und Lilys Geduld auf die Probe gestellt wird

„ Prongs, drehen!"

James blickt leicht verwirrt auf und scheint genauso wie ich eben noch, ganz in Gedanken gewesen sein.

Ob er wohl an mich gedacht hat?!

Schnell schiebe ich diesen Gedanken weit, weit weg und konzentriere mich auf die Flasche, die nun auf Greg zeigt.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" höre ich James´ Stimme neben mir und hätte am Liebsten losgeschrien: „ Ich will! Ich will!"

Konnte mich glücklicherweise noch beherrschen, denn wenn ich beim nächsten Mal nicht endlich dazu komm James das Hemd auszuziehen, könnte ich noch auf die Idee kommen meine vorherigen Rachepläne leicht umstrukturieren und ein Massenattentat anfangen zu planen.

„ Wahrheit!" ist Gregs Antwort und ich höre kaum hin, als James ihm eine Frage stellt und Cady daraufhin kichert.

Was haben diese wundervollen Lippen denn gesagt?

Hör auf, Lily!, sage ich mir immer wieder.

Hör auf …  
Aber mein Blick klebt einfach an James neben mir.

Er sitzt an das gleiche Bett wie ich es hinter mir hab, angelehnt, die Beine angewinkelt und die leicht behaarten, muskulösen Arme auf den Knien.

Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, als wenn er gerade aus dem Bett gekrabbelt wär´, aber sein Gesicht ist noch hellwach.  
Die haselnussbraunen, warmen Augen (wieso ist mir das nur nie früher aufgefallen?) auf Greg gerichtet. Sein Mund zu einem Lachen verzogen, die weißen Zähne – ich wette, er hat einen einfachen Dauer-weiße-Zähne-Zauberspruch gefunden – strahlen und ich muss ganz dringend den Drang unterdrücken ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen.

Ich zwinge meinen Kopf wieder nach Vorne zu drehen, auf Greg gerichtet und versuche, dass was er sagt in meinem Kopf zu verarbeiten, um es einigermaßen zu verstehen.

Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen, lass ich es bleiben.

Ich lehne mich mit dem Kopf an das Bett, versuche meine Beine in eine einigermaßen gemütliche Position zu bringen, damit sie aber trotzdem nicht, nackt wie sie sind, jedem einen Ausblick anbieten.

Gar nicht so einfach …

Ich schaue, wie Cady das gemacht hat, aber merkwürdigerweise ist sie nicht an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz und als mein Blick weiterhuscht, sehe ich sie in Gregs Schoß sitzen.

Verwirrt drehe ich mich zu Remus um.

„ Hat er nicht Wahrheit genommen?" frage ich ihn leise.

Remus blickt mit einem merkwürdig glasigen Blick (das Feuerwhisky neben ihm scheint schon leer zu sein) auf.

„ Mhm .." grummelt er.

„ Das da ist was Außerspielisches," erklärt er leicht lallend.

„ Er hat offenbart, dass er gerne Cadys knackigen Hintern in seinem Schoß hätte und Cady is´ dieser „Bitte" nachgegangen … jetzt sitzt se halt bei ihm im Schoß."

Remus schließt wieder die Augen und legt sich auf einen Stapel Kissen hinter ihm gemütlicher hin und im nächsten Moment höre ich sein tiefes und ruhiges Ein – und Ausatmen.

Okay… der nächste ist weg.

Greg hat die Flasche wieder gedreht und sie zeigt auf … ich könnte springen vor Freude … mich.

„ Pflicht!" rufe ich schneller, als die anderen realisieren können, dass ich dran bin.

Bitte lass mich James´ Hemd ausziehen …

Bitte lass mich James´ Hemd ausziehen …

Bitte lass mich James´ Hemd ausziehen …

Meine Stoßgebete scheinen erhört worden zu sein, denke ich mir strahlend, als Greg sagt: „ Okay … du kannst noch einmal jemandem das Hemd ausziehen!"

Zum Glück habe ich mich noch nicht sabbernd auf James geschmissen, denn im nächsten Moment höre ich wie tausend Kilometer entfernt Gregs Stimme „ Jack!" sagend.

Mein Strahlen fällt sofort in sich zusammen.

Wieso nicht James?!

Okay … Geduld, Lily.

Das Warten wird noch ausbezahlt, rede ich mir ein und krabble hinüber zu Jack, wobei es ziemlich schwer ist, den Jungs nicht zu viel von meinem halbnackten Körper zu präsentieren.

Jack scheint schon gierig die gleiche Show wie bei Black erwarten, aber ich bin eben kurz und knackig (letzteres ist zu bezweifeln).

Ich knöpfe ihm schnell das Hemd auf und im nächsten Moment hat er es schon aus.

Ich sehe mir nicht einmal das „Prachtstück" an, sondern tapse zurück.

Nur schnell weiterdrehen und James das Hemd ausziehen.

Ich drehe … doch leider zeigt die Flasche nicht auf James, sondern auf Black.

„ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" frage ich ungeduldig.

„ Mhm …" macht Black langsam und scheint nachzudenken.

Beeil dich, du Idiot!, will ich schreien, halte mich aber dezent zurück.

„ Wahrheit dieses Mal!" antwortet er schließlich und ich durchsuche jegliche Gehirnzellen nach einer Frage.

„ Okay … an was denkst du gerade?" frage ich schließlich, als mir nichts Besseres einfällt.  
Cady stöhnt gelangweilt auf, ebenso Greg und Jack, aber ich hab keine Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ganz plötzlich spüre ich etwas an meinem Rücken, dass eine schreckliche Gänsehaut hervorruft.

James´ Hand.

Seine Finger gleiten wie von selbst über meine Haut und ich halte einen kurzen Augenblick den Atem an und kann im Moment auch nichts anderes tun, als es genießen.

Mein Blick fällt zu James hinüber, der mich überhaupt nicht anschaut, sondern halb gelangweilt – zumindest tut er so, denke ich – dasitzt, immer noch so wie vorher und seine Hand wie selbstverständlich zu mir rüberwandern hat lassen.

„ Mist – das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" weckt mich Black wieder aus meinen Gedanken und ich sehe ihn leicht verwundert an.

„ Also ich werde mich bestimmt nicht noch einmal ins Bad schicken lassen – du musst es eh sagen! Woran denkst du?" wiederhole ich meine Frage, auch wenn mich die Antwort nicht wirklich interessiert.

Viel mehr relevant sind die Finger, die meine Haut streicheln und im Moment am Ansatz meiner Panty sind, sie ein paar Millimeter runterschieben.

Mein Herz pocht wieder schnell und stark und ich habe erneut das Gefühl gleich zu zerplatzen, wenn ich nicht sofort meine Hände nach James ausstrecken kann und ihn überall anfassen kann.

„ Nein das geht nicht, weil –" fängt Black an, aber das Veritaserum hat immer noch seine Wirkung, sodass die Worte „ Ich hab daran gedacht, dass Prongs dich wieder mit dem gleichen Blick anguckt, wie früher, als er noch in dich verknallt war!" sozusagen aus seinem Mund herauspurzeln.

Die Hand an meinem Rücken scheint wie versteinert und ich kann im Augenwinkel James´ geschockte Mimik erkennen.

DAMIT hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt nichts außer einem Krächzen heraus und ich schließe ihn wieder.

Stimmt das wirklich?

Schaut James mich wieder so an wie früher?

Ist er vielleicht immer noch in mich verliebt?

Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was allerdings schwerer, als gedacht ist, besonders da ich plötzlich James Finger nicht mehr an meinem Rücken spüre und als ich mich leicht zu ihm umdrehe, sind seine tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und er starrt mit großen Augen Black an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser sich grad durch Blicke zu entschuldigen versucht.

„ Ähm … wie wär´s mit weiterdrehen?" schlägt Cady schließlich vor und ich bin ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.

„ Ja, klar!" antwortet Black schnell und dreht die Flasche. Dieses Mal bin ich froh, dass sie weder auf mich noch auf James zeigt, ich brauch jetzt erst einmal paar Minuten, um mich selbst zu sortieren.

Die Flasche deutet auf Jack und ich schalte erneut ab und höre nur wie von Weitem, dass alle lachen … auch James?!  
Ja, auch James.

Er hat sich wieder schnell gefasst.

Er sitzt wieder aufrecht und seine Augen scheinen tatsächlich interessiert, das Geschehen zu verfolgen.

Ich schließe einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atme tief durch.

Okay, Lily, sage ich mir selbst.

Einfach beruhigen und weiter so machen, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

James tut es ja auch!

Ich öffne wieder die Augen und bin wieder dabei beim Spiel.

Grinsend sehe ich zu, wie Jack vor uns einen kleinen Striptease hinlegt (naja … seine Boxershort behält er natürlich noch an! ) und Cady und ich jubeln um die Wetter, die Jungs lachen Jacks Techniken eher aus … Neidhammel!

Lachend setzt Jack sich wieder zwischen Greg und Cady (die übrigens wieder auf ihrem eigentlichen Platz sitzt) und dreht die Flasche.

Cady ist dran.

„Wahrheit," kichert sie, mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Jacks Striptease und auch ich bin nicht schnell genug, um einzugreifen, denn Jack fragt sofort, was wir vorher im Bad gemacht haben.

Cady läuft übernatürlich rot an, ebenso wie ich und wirft mir einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

Ich lehne mich nur wieder zurück, die Beine angewinkelt und zucke die Schultern.

Sie hat ja nicht mitgekriegt, wie ich James´ Kondom gestohlen hab und das wir Blacks Kondom zum Platzen gebracht haben, ist für mich weniger peinlich.

„ Ähm … also …" fängt Cady langsam an, allerdings kommen die Worte erneut schneller hervor, als das sie sie aufhalten kann.

„ Ich hab ein Kondom aus Sirius´ Hose genommen und wir haben es unter´m Wasserhahn zum Platzen gebracht!"

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille, Cady ist knallrot, aber dann fangen die Jungs alle an zu lachen und selbst ich lache kurz mit.

Meine Augen schauen unwillkürlich zu James´ hinüber, der ebenfalls wie der Rest lacht, aber seine Augen treffen trotzdem die meinen für einen kurzen Augenblick und ich ziehe den Blick sofort wieder weg.

Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wenn ich einen leichten Stromschlag bekommen hätte, als James mir in die Augen geschaut hat, stelle ich verwundert fest.

Wieso das denn?!

Mir bleibt aber keine Zeit diesen Blick zu analysieren und interpretieren, denn als Cady die Flasche dreht, zeigt sie auf mich.

Obwohl Cady schon gesagt hat, was wir im Bad gemacht haben, habe ich trotzdem Angst, dass mein geklautes Kondom eventuell doch ans Licht kommen könnte, also sage ich „Pflicht!"

„ Mh …" überlegt Cady laut und gerade wo ich es dieses Mal gar nicht erhofft habe, krieg ich meinen Wunsch erfüllt.

„ Zieh dieses Mal James das Hemd aus!" fordert sie mich grinsend an und auch Black, Greg und Jack müssen lachen.

„ Aber mit ein bisschen mehr Gefühl, als vorhin bei Jack. Küssen und so musst du schon!" fügt Cady noch hinzu.

Einerseits würde ich jetzt gerne schreien und lachen vor Freude, andererseits bin ich leicht verunsichert.

Black ausziehen und dabei küssen war eine Sache, aber das gleiche bei James zu tun?!

Ich drehe mich langsam zu ihm um und erleichternterweise ist auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen, nicht wieder der gleiche Blick von vorhin.

Ich rutsche ein wenig näher an ihn heran, hab gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass James ebenfalls näher rutscht und strecke meine Hände schließlich aus, um ihm den ersten Knopf zu öffnen.

Falls ich vorher beim Öffnen von Blacks Hemd gesagt hatte, meine Hände zittern, dann ziehe ich das zurück.

JETZT zittern meine Hände.

Meine wie gesagt zittrigen Finger öffnen den ersten Knopf und mein Blick verfolgt mein Tun.

Und jetzt auch noch Küssen?!

Ich komme mir wirklich so dämlich vor, aber ich muss es ja tun!

Nachdem ich zwei weitere Knöpfe geöffnet hab, beuge ich mich nach vorne und hauche einen kleinen Kuss auf James´ Brust.

Verdammt … wieso muss er auch so gut aussehen und so gut gebaut sein, dass ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann?!

Als ich den nächsten Knopf öffne, spüre ich auf einmal James´ Finger an meinem Bauch.

Da ich ja mit dem Rücken zu den anderen sitze, können sie schließlich nicht sehen, wie eine Gänsehaut mein Oberkörper bekommt, als James Finger beruhigend auf und ab streicheln.

Und es ist merkwürdigerweise wirklich sehr beruhigend, denn meine Finger zittern kaum noch und mutig öffne ich einen weiteren Knopf und beuge mich wieder nach vorne.

Als meine Lippen seine Haut berühren bekommt er eine Gänsehaut; bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht auch an meinen Haaren liegt, die ihn wahrscheinlich kitzeln müssen.

Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und genieße das Gefühl von James´ Haut.

Dann löse ich mich wieder von ihm und öffne die letzten Beiden Knöpfe, mich wieder zu ihm hinunterbeugend.

Meine Lippen wandern weiter nach unten und ich schiebe für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Zunge ein wenig heraus, um ihn schmecken zu können.

Erdnüsse.

Eindeutig Erdnüsse.

James Potter schmeckt nach Erdnüssen und einem kleinen Hauch Orange.

Wenn nicht zufällig 4 Leute zuschauen würden, wäre James vor mir jetzt nicht mehr sicher, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich aus mir keine komplette Witzfigur machen will, lasse ich es bleiben und zwinge meine Lippen sich von James zu lösen.

Leicht benommen setze ich mich auf, bis mir auffällt, dass er das Hemd noch nicht ganz aus hat.

Ich kann James´ Atem spüren und hören, als ich ihm das Hemd über die Schultern streife und ihm helfe sich daraus zu befreien.

Verdammt … was ist an diesem nach Erdnüssen riechenden Schwarzhaarigen so besonders?!

Ich reiße mich zusammen und setze mich wieder hin, tief durch atmend und mit der Hoffnung mich endlich beruhigen zu können.


	7. Wenn Sirius James den Abend rettet

Hallöchen ihr Lieben :)

Ihr dürft mich ruhig steinigen *Seufz* Ich hab es verdient ... mit der FF ging es schon längst ein paar Kapitelchen weiter, aber um ehrlich zu sein ist mir immer so umständlich zum Online-Stellen :( Deswegen hab ich euch ganz vergessen *schäm* Da ich jetzt für eine andere FF sowieso dauernd eingeloggt bin, werde ich auch hier wieder aktiv online stellen *versprech*

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviews und antworte heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf alle einzeln, da ich leider noch einiges zu tun hab! Beim nächsten Mal gibt es wieder Antworten :)

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eulenkeks

P.S: Über einen Klick auf dem kleinen Button unten links freue ich mich auch sehr ;)

**Wie Sirius James den Abend rettet und Sachen, für die Lily zu blond ist**

Dieses Mal muss mich glücklicherweise niemand peinlich auffordern, dass ich weiterdrehen muss, ich komme relativ schnell wieder zu mir.

Trotzdem noch in Gedanken drehe ich die Flasche, die dieses Mal auf James zeigt.

Mist … ich kann ihn doch nicht zwingen, mich zu küssen!!!

„ Wahrheit!" grinst James und legt sich abwartend zurück.

„ Hey, du solltest lieber noch einen Schluck Veritaserum trinken, nicht dass schon was nachgelassen hat!" ruft Cady grinsend, bevor ich überhaupt zu Wort kommen kann und ich bin unendlich froh darüber, so habe ich noch Zeit über mein unlilyhaftes Vorhaben zu grübeln.

Eigentlich weiß ich schon, was ich fragen will.

Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich soll und kann.

James wird sich sofort darauf etwas einbilden – kann er doch auch, immerhin stehst du auf ihn … ach Halt doch die Klappe!

Während ich mit mir selbst einen nicht zu beendenden Kampf zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen führe, bekommt James noch einen Schluck Veritaserum und schaut mich anschließend fragend an.

„ Also Evans, welches Geheimnis soll ich dir verraten?" fragt er mich grinsend und ich werde unwillkürlich rot.

Scheiße!!!

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt … reiß dich zusammen, Lily.  
So schrecklich ist die Frage auch nicht, niemand wird dir den Kopf abreißen.

Höchstens ein wenig über dich spotten, weil du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst.

Okay … ich atme noch einmal tief durch und bevor die Vernunft siegt, frage ich in rasendem Tempo: „Stimmt das, was Sirius vorher gedacht hat?"

Stille.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass ich Sirius beim Namen genannt hab – Black klingt doch ein wenig fies -, oder an meiner Frage.

James Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ist ER wegen meiner Frage geschockt.  
Sein Mund steht leicht offen und seine Augen starren mich an, aber irgendwie doch nicht.

Ich glaube, er hat wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich trauen würde, ihn DAS zu fragen.

Wie gesagt, ziemlich not Lily – like!

Phuu .. ich hoffe, dass er nicht gleich ausflippt oder was weiß ich.

Was machen Jungs denn, wenn man sie indirekt fragt, ob sie in einen verliebt sind?!

Ich würde mich am Liebsten im Boden vergraben und ein Grabstein mit falschem Namen aufstellen lassen, so peinlich ist mir plötzlich die Situation.

Verdammt Vernunft, konntest du dir nicht ein wenig mehr Mühe geben?!

RATSCH!

Erschrocken blicken alle – einschließlich James auf – um nachzuschauen, was diesen Lärm verursacht hat.

Oder besser gesagt, wer.

Sirius.

Er ist anscheinend schnell aus der Schocklage – wie lang haben wir denn alle geschwiegen? Ein paar Sekunden, Minuten, Tage, Wochen, MONATE?! – und hat es irgendwie merkwürdigerweise hinbekommen in die Nähe der Vorhänge zu kommen und durch einen noch merkwürdigeren Zufall – wieso lächelt James erleichtert? – ist es ihm gelungen, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, indem er den gesamten weinrotfarbenen Vorhang mit sich hinuntergerissen hatte.

Ich höre Cady lachen und zu Sirius hinüberlaufen, Remus neben mir aufwachen und wieder irgendwas belangloses murmelnd einschlafen, mich lachen und James neben mir „Ja!" sagen.

Ja?!

Mein Verstand ist ausgeschaltet und ich habe einen kurzen Augenblick lang das Gefühl die Welt nur noch schwarz weiß zu sehen und bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass für wenige Momente mein Herz still stand.

Doch plötzlich ist die Welt wieder bunt, mein Verstand rattert auf Hochtouren und mein Herz pocht schrecklich schnell.

Er konnte nicht lügen oder die Wahrheit verschweigen, weil er Veritaserum getrunken hatte und Sirius hatte sofort geschnallt, in welcher misslichen Lage James sich befand und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller erobert, damit James unauffällig seine Antwort „loswerden konnte".

Ja!!!!!

Ich könnte wirklich schreien und wortwörtlich kreischen vor Freude.

Das gibt es nicht!  
Wirklich!

Im Normalfall – und mein Leben war bis jetzt wirklich äußerst normal – hätte James „Nein," gesagt.

Ich hätte einige Zeit gelitten, wäre traurig, weil ich es zu spät verstanden hatte und zu spät mich in ihn verliebt hatte und vorbei wäre der ganze Traum.

Aber DAS hier?!

Ich entschuldige mich für mein intellektuell zugegeben niedriges Niveau, aber DAS hier ist einfach nur der Hammer!!!!

„ Okay, wer will denn jetzt ein Eis? Unser Kühlschrank hat nicht viel zu bieten und wenn niemand verzichtet müssen wir teilen!"

Sirius Stimme dringt zu mir vor und zieht mich mit einem breiten, strahlenden Grinsen zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„ Ich will auf jedem Fall ein Eis!" rufe ich sofort euphorisch, springe auf und haste zu Cady, Sirius und Greg hinüber, die allesamt vor einem kleinen roten Kühlschrank stehen, der größtenteils leer ist.

Cady geht in die Hocke und schiebt fast ihren ganzen Kopf ins Gefrierfach.

Kichernd informiert sie uns über den Zustand: „ Wir haben 2 Familienpackungen – habt ihr Schüssel, Sirius?"

Doch anstatt Sirius antwortet James, der plötzlich dicht hinter mir steht.

„ Nee, wir haben irgendwo ein paar Löffel – Schüssel halten bei uns nicht lange durch." Verwirrt drehe ich mich zu ihm um und ziehe eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„ Was heißt hier, sie halten nicht lange durch?" frage ich und mein Blick huscht auch kurz zu Sirius, der grinsend Cady auf den Hintern starrt, während sie sich langsam aufrichtet.

Grinsend zuckt James die Schulter.

„ Weiß nicht … irgendwann haben wir es hingekriegt alle Schüssel – und glaub mir, wir hatten viele – loszuwerden. Wie genau ist das eigentlich passiert, Padfoot?"

Mein und Cadys Blick schellt zu Sirius.

Wie haben sie es bitteschön hingekriegt ihre Schüssel „loszuwerden"???

Sirius schnappt sich das Eis und ein paar Löffel, die in einem Becher auf dem Kühlschrank stehen und setzt sich auf eines der freistehenden Betten.

„ Hm .. ich glaub das hat alles angefangen, als Peter sich zum ersten Mal betrunken hatte. In der Vierten und –"

Plötzlich prusten James und Sirius alle beide los.

Cady wirft mir einen verwirrten Blick zu und auch ich kann mir keinen Reim draus machen.

„ Was war denn, als Peter betrunken war?" frage ich vorsichtig nach und lasse mich ebenfalls, wie James und Cady auch schon, auf dem Bett nieder, wobei es leicht eng ist.

Wir sitzen hier schließlich zu Viert auf dem Bett.

Aber Moment … ich bin kurz von dem Lachanfall der Jungs abgelenkt, denn mein Blick gleitet hinüber in die Mitte des Schlafsaal, wo wir eben noch saßen.

Die anderen waren tatsächlich alle eingeschlafen!!!

„ Ich .. – Peter dachte," versucht James zu erklären, lacht allerdings erneut los und Lachtränen stehen ihm schon in den braunen Augen.

Ich lehne mich an die Wand hinter mir an und schnappe mir ein Kissen, dass ich zwischen mich und meine angewinkelten Beine drücke.

„ Also? Was hat Peter gedacht?" fragt Cady eindringlich und blickt von einem zum Andern.

Die Jungs schauen sich an und lachen erneut los, wobei James sich schon die Tränen aus den Augen wischt.

Er wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu und unsere Augen treffen sich.

Mist … wieso ist da verdammt noch mal diese merkwürdige Stille, die schon vorher war?

Obwohl Sirius noch immer lacht.

Doch es ist schon wieder vorbei.

James reist sich von meinem Blick los – nein, unserem Blick – und sieht Sirius auffordernd an.

„ Erzähl es schon," grinst er und Sirius schluckt sein nächstes Lachen hinunter.

„ Alsoooo…" fängt er anschließend an und blickt theatralisch dramatisch in die Runde.

„ Was denn nun?" quengelt Cady grinsend.

Sirius und James werfen sich noch einmal viel sagende Blicke zu, dann erzählt Sirius.

„ Peter war, wie schon gesagt, ziemlich besoffen. Nun ja und dann hat er sich die paar Schüsseln, es waren so 7 oder so, geschnappt und sie alle in 3 Meter Entfernung vor sich weggestellt."

Sirius und James grinsen wieder, als wenn sie gleich wieder loslachen müssten und Cady und ich hören neugierig zu.

„ Nun … dann hat Peter, so besoffen wie er war, behauptet, er würde die Schüssel alle treffen …. Und – es ist nie wieder abgegangen, deswegen haben wir sie weggeschmissen!"

James, Sirius und jetzt auch Cady prusten wieder lachend los und können sich nicht beruhigen.

Nun ja, eigentlich ist Cady ja die Blondine von uns beiden, also ist es eigentlich fies, dass ich nicht verstehe, WAS daran so lustig sein soll.

„ Mit was wollte er die Schüsseln denn treffen?" frage ich schließlich mutig nach und die drei verstummen mit einem Mal.

James schokobraune, Sirius´ schwarze und Cadys hellblaue Augen treffen mich alle auf einmal und ich laufe sofort rot an.

Doch so schnell, wie sie verstummt waren, fangen sie wieder an zu lachen – jetzt noch mehr als vorher und ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr.

„ Weißt du was, Lily," fängt James grinsend an und hat sich als erster einigermaßen beruhigt.

„ Die Story erklären wir dir lieber ein andermal, okay?"

Er öffnet eine von den Familieneispackungen und sieht uns alle erwartungsvoll an.

„ Also, ICH esse jetzt erstmal was! Lachen auf einen nüchternen Magen ist ja bekanntlich nicht gut,"

James Hand mit einem Löffel verschwindet in der Packung und er leckt sich genüsslich über die Lippen, als das lecker aussehende Erdbeereis auf seiner Zunge zerschmilzt.

„ Ach und wer hat dir diese Weisheit beigebracht?" fragt Sirius und beäugt James von der Seite mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

James wird leicht rot und murmelt mit vollem Mund: „ Meine Großtante Heronyma!"

Jetzt lachen wir alle – DAS hab ich nämlich verstanden!


	8. Vom Zurückkommen der richtigen LilyEvans

Hallo :)

Ich bin nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder da und lade mal wieder ein paar Kapitel hoch, nachdem eine Freundin mich mal drauf aufmerksam gemacht hat xD Janni, wenn du das hier liest, dann weißt du, dass ich zumindest einmal etwas gemacht habe, was ich dir versprochen hab *chrm*

Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz und meiner Meinung nach auch das schlechteste - leider - , aber ich werde in den nächsten Tagen .. ähm ... vermutlich eher in eineinhalb Wochen oder so, weil ich am Samstag nach Spanien fliege - das nächste Kapitel hochladen (das gibt es nämlich schon .. und das übernächste auch .. und das überübernächste auch ;-) )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ich freue mich über Reviews! :)  
Euer eulenkeks

**Vom Zurückkommen des Verstandes der richtigen Lily Evans**

Nachdem James angefangen hat, schnappe auch ich mir einen Löffel, der daraufhin in einer der beiden großen Packungen verschwindet.

Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass wir die 2 Packungen einfach auf uns 4 teilen, allerdings schnappte Sirius sich schon eine Packung, steckt den Löffel und nun betrachte ich mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie er den Löffel in Cadys Mund führt und sie daraufhin kichert.

Ein Teil von mir schreit danach, dass ich das gleiche mit James machen will.

Und noch viel mehr.

Der andere Teil erklärt mich selbst für verrückt.

Mir fallen auf einmal eine Menge Sachen ein, die dagegen sprechen und die mich und mein Verhalten heute absolut verurteilen.

Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Ich sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein.

Ich sollte in meinem Bett liegen und schlafen. Eventuell Rundgänge durchs

Schloss machen, um nach „Flüchtlingen" zu suchen. Natürlich gäbe es noch die Möglichkeit, dass ich lernen könnte, auch wenn es bereits 4 Uhr morgens ist oder noch später.

Hasse ich James Potter! Ich hasse ihn seit ich ihn vor Sechseinhalb Jahren kennengelernt hab. Wenn ich jetzt plötzlich so nett zu ihm bin und etwas mit ihm anfange, dann werfe ich all meinen Stolz, den ich während der vielen Jahre aufgebaut hab weg. Alle meine Prinzipien wären total FUTSCH und ich würde mich aufs Äußerste blamieren, denn …

James Potter hat ungefähr Mal so viel Erfahrung wie ich! Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich vorher mit ihm meinen ersten Kuss erlebt hatte und er wird das gewiss gegen mich ausnützen und mich deswegen auslachen, denn …

James Potter ist ein arrogantes, eingebildetes, manierloses, herzenbrechendes, selbstverliebtes ARSCHLOCH! Und …

Ich war die ganzen letzten Jahre die Verkünderin dieser Information. Wenn ich also jetzt nett zu ihm sein sollte oder gar mit ihm was anfangen sollte, so gibt es niemanden mehr, der diese Information durch die Welt trägt und niemanden, der die anderen vor dem bösen James Potter beschützt!

Außerdem kommt noch erschwerend der Punkt hinzu, dass ich gar keine Zeit für einen Freund hab – schon gar nicht für einen so besitzergreifenden, selbstverliebten Blödmann, wie James Potter!

Was wird Dumbledore von mir denken, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mich heute im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin darauf eingelassen hab, dass wir jeder zwei Schlücke Feuerwhisky trinken und daraufhin im Schlafsaal der Jungs gelandet sind?!

Was wird McGonagall von mir denken?

Was werden die anderen Lehrer von mir denken?

Was werden alle Jungs von mir denken?

Was werde ich selbst von mir denken?

Und die Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist nur eine:

Dass ich, Lily Evans, eine Nutte bin!

Mit einem Mal bin ich geschockt wieder zurück in der Realität und ich starre Potter mit großen geweiteten Augen an.

Was in Merlins Namen hat mich nur geritten, dass ich mir eingebildet hab, in JAMES POTTER verliebt zu sein?!

Ich brauche nicht lange, um meinen Verstand zu ordnen und im nächsten Moment springe ich vom Bett.  
" Tschuldigung – ich geh jetzt schlafen!" rufe ich und stolpere fast über Jack, als ich mein T-Shirt vom Boden kralle, genauso wie meine Hose und beides anziehend aus dem Schlafsaal stolpere.

Nur weg hier!!!

Ich höre noch weit entfernt die Stimme von Cady, wie sie mir was

Hinterher ruft und ich kann mir ihre verwirrten Gesichter wirklich vorstellen, aber das ist mir jetzt wirklich SCHEIßEGAL!

Während ich die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter stolpere und nebenbei versuche mein T-Shirt über meinen Kopf zu ziehen, kreisen grässliche Gedanken durch meinen Kopf.

Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, was ich heute Nacht getan habe!

Ich hab mich betrunken!

Ich hab vor 6 Jungs zugegeben, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin!

Ich hab Black das Hemd ausgezogen!

Ich hab Jack das Hemd ausgezogen!

Ich hab Potter das Hemd ausgezogen!

Ich hab mich von Potter ausziehen lassen!

Und das Schlimmste: Ich hab Potter geküsst!

„ Verdammt," fluche ich leise, als ich über ein herumliegendes Buch stolpere und mich gerade noch auf der Couch auffangen kann.

Ich rapple mich wieder auf und will gerade die Treppe in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufhasten, als ich Schritte auf der Jungentreppe höre.

„ Lily!"


	9. Wovor Lily Angst hat

_Ich danke euch allen für die tollen Reviews :) Hier geht´s weiter mit einem - meiner Meinung nach - besseren Kapitel ;) _

_VIel Spaß beim Lesen, eulenkeks  
_

**Davon, dass man den Tag vor dem Sonnenuntergang noch nicht loben soll und wovor Lily Angst hat**

Es war Cady gewesen, die mir nachgeeilt kam. Nachdem ich mir von ihr einen langen Vortrag darüber, dass ich verklemmt war und eine Spaßbremse und es sie ankotzen würde, dass ich keinen Spaß haben konnte (natürlich liebe Cady, KANN ich Spaß haben, aber muss ich deswegen alle meine Prinzipien über Bord werfen und POTTER KÜSSEN?!) und so weiter und so weiter … letztendlich ist sie sauer an mir vorbei gerannt und ist in ihrem Bett, noch vollständig angezogen, schon bevor ich nachgekommen bin eingeschlafen.

Mein Kopf brummt und ich glaube er könnte jeden Moment platzen!!!

Argh .. ich kann es wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, WIE um Himmels Willen ich mich gestern Abend in den Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber hochschleifen lassen konnte.

Das ist einfach unbegreiflich.

Ich liege schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde wach, obwohl ich höchstens 3 Stunden Schlaf hinter mir hab und mittlerweile habe ich sogar eine Theorie ausgebrütet.

Mein ganzes Leben bin ich vernünftig gewesen und hatte wegen verschiedenen Pflichten auf Spaß verzichtet. Nun ja, also bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass gestern Abend einfach mein ganzer angestauter NICHT – SPAß raus wollte und ich mich deswegen überreden hab lassen mit Cady mit zu kommen und dann auch noch was zu trinken.

Aber wie KONNTE ich nur?  
Wieso konnte ich mich nicht einfach beherrschen?  
Wütend setze ich mich auf und wische mir eine Strähne meiner wahrscheinlich ziemlich fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Cady schläft noch – ich denke nicht, dass sie von selbst pünktlich aufwachen wird - , Kathleen, Boe und Jaquline ebenfalls, aber da in einer halben Stunde Frühstück ist, stehen vermutlich auch bald diese auf.

Ich habe wirklich absolut keine Lust den dreien zu erklären, wo Cady und ich letzte Nacht waren und eigentlich wäre ich ganz froh darüber, wenn absolut niemand etwas sagen oder ein Geräusch machen würde. Ich glaube mein Kopf könnte bei der leisesten Geräuschsequenz platzen.

Also schäle ich mich langsam aus meinem Bett und tapse ins Bad, um mich fertig zu machen.

Schnell schlüpfe ich aus meinem Pyjama und springe LANGSAM unter die Dusche.

Obwohl das warme Wasser meine Haut und mich selbst ein wenig zu beruhigen scheint, brummt mein Kopf noch stärker und das Prasseln des Wassers scheint sich mit jedem Schlag in meinen Kopf reinhämmern.

Die Dusche hatte mich aufgewärmt und nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt war und mein Kopf sich von den netten Hammerschlägen erholt hatte, wickele ich ein Handtuch um meinen Körper, putze mir vor einem der 5 Waschbecken das Gesicht,

spritze mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht creme mich ein und trockne anschließend meine Haare mit einem kurzen nützlichen Zauberspruch.

Ich schlüpfe noch in meine Schuluniform, kämme mir noch einmal die Haare durch und ich fühle mich jetzt tatsächlich besser und frischer.

Einmal tief durchatmend öffne ich das Fenster und selbst meine Kopfschmerzen scheinen kurz zu verblassen.

Bevor allerdings die anderen aufwachen, will ich schon weg sein, also beeile ich mich und schlüpfe in meine Pumps, um dann die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Dort halten sich um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht allzu viele Schüler auf.  
Wer schon wach ist, ist schon beim Frühstück oder schreibt nun hier die letzten

Hausaufgaben auf.

Im Eck sehe ich Jack etwas auf ein Pergament kritzeln und schnell schreite ich durch den Raum, mit den Haaren mein Gesicht verdeckend.

Ich würde jetzt eher sterben, als mich mit Jack zu unterhalten.

Wenn ich daran denke, was alles gestern Nacht passiert ist!

Schrecklich!

In der Großen Halle ist noch nicht viel los, so setze ich mich unabhängig von allen anderen in die Mitte des Gryffindortisches und schenke mir zuerst einen Becher Kaffee ein.

Obwohl ich nur dasitze und trinke, scheint die Zeit schnell vergangen zu sein, denn allmählich füllt sich die Halle und bevor ich dazu komme zu verschwinden, sehe ich schon Cadys Blondschopf die Halle betreten.

Na toll … jetzt wird die Predigt gleich weiter fortgesetzt werden oder sie redet gar nicht mehr mit dir.

Doch weder noch.

Cady kommt zu mir hinüber, setzt sich hin und schenkt sich wortlos Kaffee ein und

Leert diesen anschließend beinahe in einem Zug.

„ Durstig?" frage ich sie skeptisch und ich glaube es ist sogar beinahe ein Lächeln, dass sich über mein Gesicht zieht.

Cady hebt die Hand und schließt die Augen.

Dann zeigt ihr Zeigefinger auf ihren Kopf und ich muss sogar kichern.

„ Hey, ich dachte du hältst mehr aus als ich!" grinse ich breit und Cady öffnet wieder die Augen.

„ Ich hab ein WENIG mehr getrunken," antwortet Cady, doch auch über ihr Gesicht zieht sich ein Grinsen und es scheint zwischen uns alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein.

„ Tut mir übrigens Leid wegen gestern Nacht," sagt sie dann und lächelt entschuldigend.

„ Ich war nur in dem Moment sauer, weil es gerade so lustig war, als du gehen musstest und –"

„ Ist schon okay, Cady!" grinse ich nur und es ist wirklich okay.

Wir werden nie wieder darüber reden, alles wird wieder so sein, wie früher und ich werde nie wieder so etwas Dummes, wie letzte Nacht machen.

Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, worüber ich mir heute Morgen noch die Gedanken zerbrochen hatte.

Freudig stehe ich auf.

„ Ich muss gehen. Ich hole noch meine Tasche und gehe dann gleich in Kräuterkunde!"

Erkläre ich Cady und hüpfe beinahe fröhlich aus der Halle.

Meine Güte, wie blöd kann man sein, um sich wegen so etwas wie den Rumtreibern den Kopf zu zerbrechen?

Ich muss sogar ein wenig darüber lachen, als mich allerdings eine Erstklässlerin dumm anguckt, lächle ich nur.

Ich bin sogar richtig aufgeregt und ehrgeizig mich wieder in die Arbeit zu stürzen und alles, was ich gestern Nacht schreckliches getan habe, wieder ins Normale auszugleichen.

Alles wird gut!

Nein… alles wurde besser!

Die Rumtreiber sind in Kräuterkunde gar nicht da – außer Remus natürlich – und ich brauche noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie ich Potter am Besten meine Abneigung gegen ihn, wieder zeigen kann.

Es läuft alles super und Professor Sprout hat mir sogar schon 20 Punkte für Gryffindor gegeben, obwohl erst die halbe Schulstunde um ist.

Ich bringe Sprout noch dazu mir weitere 10 Punkte zu geben und rette Hannah Urban vor ihrer Tentakula und dann lässt uns unsere Kräuterkundelehrerin gehen.

Ich packe meine Sachen zusammen und lasse mir ausgelassen Zeit – heute wird alles super klappen!

Vielleicht schläft Potter ja den ganzen Tag durch und ich werde ihn gar nicht mehr sehen müssen, denke ich mir euphorisch, als ich alleine das Gewächshaus verlasse, denn Cady war schon mit Remus vorgegangen.

Kaum, dass ich die Tür auf Professor Sprouts Anweisung hin, hinter mir schließe, spüre ich etwas an meinem Oberarm, ein überraschter Schrei von mir und irgendwas hat mich schon hinter das Gewächshaus in eine der 10 Scheunen gezerrt.

„Was - ?" will ich fragen, doch schon erblicke ich, wer mich da weggezerrt hat.

„ Potter!" zische ich und will mich umdrehen, um wieder zu verschwinden, doch seine Hand packt mich und zieht mich wieder zurück.

„ Waren wir nicht schon bei James und Lily?" höre ich seine Stimme, aber ich sehe ihn nicht an, sondern versuche mich weiter von ihm loszureisen.

„ Lass mich los, Potter!"

Aber er versteckt den Griff nur, wirbelt mich herum und plötzlich stehe ich an die Wand gepresst und er ist so dicht vor mir, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme.

Was?  
Ich bekomme keine Luft?  
Mein Herz fängt wie verrückt an zu schlagen, aus Angst, dass wieder das gleiche mit mir passiert, wie letzte Nacht … oder schlägt mein Herz so sehr, weil James kaum 5cm von mir entfernt steht?

Potter!

Er heißt Potter!

Potter! Potter! Potter!

„ Was ist los, Evans?" grinst er und ich bin nun gezwungen ihn anzugucken.

Wie macht er das?  
Wieso sieht er absolut gar nicht erschöpft oder kaputt aus?

Seine braunen Augen blitzen mich an und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich prächtig amüsiert.

„ Was soll los sein?" fauche ich.

„ Und außerdem wüsste ich auch nicht, was das dich angehen würde!"

Sein Grinsen verändert sich.

Vorher war es noch einfach nur freudig, jetzt scheint es, als wenn es direkt schadenfroh wäre.

„ Grins mich nicht so an!"

Ich unternehme erneut einen Versuch mich loszureisen, allerdings habe ich keine Chance.

James Potter ist über 20cm größer als ich, seine Schultern sind doppelt so breit und er ist mindestens 5mal so stark!

„ Och, ich denke schon, dass mich das was angeht!" lacht er und geht gar nicht auf meinen letzten Satz ein.

„ Es geht ja schließlich um mich!"

Mein Mund öffnet sich und einen Moment bin ich wirklich baff.

Wie kann jemand so selbstverliebt sein?!

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang lockert sich Potters Griff und ich ergreife sofort die Flucht und stehe im nächsten Moment schon an der Türe und schnappe meine Tasche, die auf dem Boden lag.

„ Du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt, Potter!" fauche ich und als ich mich umdrehe und gehen will, werde ich erneut zurückgezerrt und obwohl Potter mich mit Kraft zurückzieht und gegen die Wand presst, tut es nicht weh und ich weiß in dem Moment, dass er mir nie im Moment weh tun würde.

„ Das weiß ich," höre ich nur noch seine Stimme gedämpft aus der Ferne, denn im nächsten Moment setzt mein ganzes Denkvermögen aus.

Meine Lippen brennen unter seinen, die er einfach, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen, auf meine gedrückt hat und ich kriege erneut keine Luft.

Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, dass einerseits unangenehm, andererseits so schrecklich wohltuend ist.

Seine Lippen streifen die meinen, als wenn es selbstverständlich wäre und ich habe das Gefühl sie würden zu einem verschmelzen, als James meine Hände nimmt und um seinen Nacken legt, mich noch mehr an die Wand pressend.

Ich glaube ich werde verrückt!

Ich könnte laut schreien und hüpfen und lachen und auf etwas einschlagen und was weiß ich noch, so verdammt gut fühlt sich das hier an.

Und was das schlimmste ist, ist, dass es James Potter ist, der solche Gefühle in mir auslöst.

Mir wird schwindelig und meine Hände klammern sich um seinen Hals, während meine Beine zitternd sich kaum noch halten können, als James´ Zunge meine berührt und sie in einen immer schneller werdenden Kamp einzieht.

Da sind James´ Hände plötzlich an meinen Schenkeln, fahren kurz ein wenig unter meinen Schulrock und heben mich schließlich an.

Ich quietsche leise erschrocken auf, seine Lippen lösen sich von mir, meine Beine schlingen sich um seine Hüfte und meine Brust senkt und hebt sich gegen seine.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht knallrot ist und mir ist so verdammt heiß.

James schaut mich kurz mit einem undefinierten Blick an und auch er atmet schwer, dann allerdings wie als wenn jemand den Startschuss gegeben hätte, hängen unsere Lippen wieder aneinander.

Meine Hände sind in seinem Nacken und drücken ihn noch näher an mich, während James´ Hüfte mich an die Wand drückt, seine rechte Hand immer wieder meine Beine festhält und seine linke Hand meine Haare durchwühlt.

Seine Lippen wandern von meinen Lippen zu meinem Hals hinunter saugen sich dort fest, beißen sanft hinein und entlocken mir ein leises Stöhnen.

Als plötzlich etwas laut kracht, da James mit dem Fuß gegen eine Vase geknallt war, erwache ich aus dem ganzen schrecklich süßen Albtraum.

Erschrocken reise ich die Augen auf und drücke James von mir weg.

Zerstreut meinen Rock glatt und versuche meine Haare, die James komplett durcheinander gebracht hat, wieder zu sortieren.

„ Das – also .." stammele ich und mein Gesicht ist heiß und glüht.

Ich schnappe mir meine Tasche und werfe sie über die Tasche.

„ Das – vergiss das!" sage ich und will an James vorbei nach draußen.

Ich muss hier so schnell wie möglich raus, bevor ich noch verhitze und mein Herz platzt, weil es so schnell klopft, wenn ich nur diese braunen Augen sehe und mich diese wunderbaren Hände berühren und –

Ich breche diesen schrecklichen Gedanken ab und will raus hier, aber James schnappt sich meine Hand.

„ Lauf nicht weg, Lily. Du hast nur Angst davor!" seine Stimme ist verwirrend und freundlich und nett und schrecklich und angsteinflößend und so berechtigt und ich glaube zu ersticken und platzen, wenn er mich nicht endlich loslässt und ich in mein altes Leben zurück kehren kann.

„ Wovor soll ich denn Angst haben?" rufe ich beinahe aus und reise meine Hand von ihm los, knalle mit dem Rücken aus Versehen gegen die Türe und sehe ihn entgeistert an.

„ Davor, dass du es genauso sehr willst!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang ist es still und ich weiß, dass sich in meinen und in seinen Augen in dem Moment nichts als die Wahrheit spiegelt.

Doch dann reise ich mein Blick von ihm los und haste aus der Türe, ihn zurücklassend und Tränen rinnen mir über die Wangen, als ich im Schnellschritt ins Schloss zurückhaste.


	10. Wie Lilys Leben kaputt ging

_Hallo ihr Lieben :) _  
_Es ist etwas ein bisschen merkwürdiges passiert ... ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich die Kapitel jetzt wieder öfter hochladen möchte und naja .. ich dachte ich hab es einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, wie oft (ich will ja nicht ZU oft posten xD) ... Naja .. ähm... dann schau ich heut nach und stell fest, dass ich das letzte Mal vor fast drei Wochen was hochgeladen hab. Ups .. _

_Ich machs jetzt ganz einfach, damit ich mich nicht vertu in der Zeit (vertu? xD ) ... jeden Sonntag kommt ein neues Kapitel online, ok? :) Ich hoffe, das gefällt euch ;) _

_MaryMarvellous: Ich hoffe, es wird dir auch weiterhin gefallen, wie es sich entwickelt xD Dankeschön für deinen Kommentar :) _

_Melle456: oh, dankeschön! Ich mag die Szene auch ziemlich... freut mich, dass das bei dir so angekommen ist :) Danke _

_Andrea Lupin: Wow .. du hast Mitleid mit Lily .. viele sagen mir, Lily wäre ein gemeiner Charakter *g* ... Hihi ... dankeschön :) _

_sophichen: Na das ist doch mal ein guter Grund weitermachen xD :) Vielen vielen Dank! :) _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei .. und natürlich freue ich mich unglaublich über Reviews ;) _  
_euer eulenkeks_

**Wie Lilys Leben kaputt ging und wieso sie eine Pflaume ist**

Ich hasse mein Leben.

Und nein, ich übertreibe nicht. Dies ist eine feste, bedingungslose und unwiderrufliche Aussage, die ich aufrichtig und ehrlich verkünde.

Ich hasse mein Leben abgrundtief.

Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich es geschafft habe, mein Leben, mein System, dass ich über Jahre mühevoll und angestrengt aufgebaut habe, innerhalb von 24 Stunden zu zerstören.

Und dass ich selbst Schuld bin.

Falls es jemand schon vergessen haben sollte – wie um Merlins Unterhose KONNTE man so etwas überhaupt vergessen -, ich habe kürzlich mich abfüllen lassen und dann mit den schlimmsten Jungs (oder sollte ich des Aussehens bezüglich lieber Männer sagen? ) Flaschendrehen gespielt.

Ich habe James Potter, ich hoffe jeder hat mich richtig verstanden, ich habe JAMES POTTER !!!!!!! erlaubt mich zu küssen.

Ich hab sein Hemd ausgezogen, ihn dort geküsst, ich habe ihn mein T-Shirt und meine Jeans ausziehen lassen. Er hat mich – aus reinem Zufall – an Stellen berührt, an denen er mich nicht berühren dürfte und letztendlich hat er mich noch am Tag danach ( wir waren schon beide NÜCHTERN!) noch einmal geküsst.

Und … ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen … er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich, ICH LILY EVANS, Angst hätte, weil ich genauso sehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, wie er mit mir.

Argh – ich könnte jetzt, zwei Wochen später, noch durchdrehen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke.

Cady redet außerdem seit dieser Zeit ganze Zeit auf mich ein, dass mir schon der Kopf qualmt.

Ich soll lockerer werden, James eine Chance geben, mich nicht selbst bestrafen. blabla…

Wie bitte?!

Ich muss mich jedes Mal aufs Neue fragen, ob Cady mit ihrem Gehirn vor einigen Jahren stagniert ist.

Wir waren ja schon immer ein wenig verschieden, aber zur Zeit kann sie nichts anderes, als über die Rumtreiber quasseln und langsam frage ich mich, ob wir nicht ZU verschieden sind.

Nun gut, ich übertreibe. Sie redet nicht nur von ihnen, aber immer öfter.

Außerdem scheint sich auch noch die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen zu haben.  
Nicht, dass ich früher von den Unannehmlichkeiten des Lebens verschont worden war, aber das war jetzt alles passierte, konnte kein Zufall sein – es war alles haargenau eingeplant!

Wieso sonst sollten wir in Geschichte plötzlich über James den Vierzehnten reden, der einem Fluch unterfallen war, der ihn dazu brachte, alle Kobolde auszulöschen.

Hä?! Wieso um Merlins Willen sollte uns dieser James interessieren?!

Dann musste der Frühling auch noch einfach so, ohne Ankündigung und mit knallharten Folgen, kommen. Überall sieht man sich aufsaugende und ableckende Pärchen, die die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können und wieder einmal ist das Leben gegen mich, denn die Lehrer scheinen dieses Jahr plötzlich Verständnis für solcherlei Dinge aufzuzeigen!

Und das Allerschlimmste kommt auch noch: James Potter hat heute Geburtstag!

Habt ihr mich richtig verstanden?!  
JAMES POTTER HAT GEBURTSTAG!

Und falls jemand nicht weiß, was das heißt, der wird nun aus der sanften Traumwelt in die knallharte Realität gezerrt.

Potter hat heute seinen und natürlich wird für ihn eine Party geschmissen und natürlich müssen sich die Rumtreiber – nach Jahrelangem illegalen Alkohol – und Partykonsum - ganz plötzlich dazu entschließen, es legal zu erledigen.

Sie haben Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis gebeten!

ARRRRGH – ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig, als McGonagall mich zu ihr gerufen hat, um mir die Lage zu verkünden.

„ Miss Evans – ich habe Mr Potter die Erlaubnis gegeben, seinen Geburtstag in angemessener Lautstärke zu feiern, allerdings sehe ich mich nicht dazu verpflichtet und gewillt, die ganze Nacht über aufzupassen, ob jemand das Schloss in die Luft jagt. Als Schulsprecherin möchte ich Ihnen die Aufgabe erteilen,"

Es ist doch wirklich nicht zu fassen, dass ausgerechnet ich Potters Party beaufsichtigen muss!

Nachdem Professor McGonagall mir diese wunderschöne, ach so tolle Nachricht übertragen hatte, bin ich mich erst einmal im Bad ertrinken gegangen.

Leider hat´s nicht geklappt …

Und heute ist es so weit! Heute werde ich die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens erleben … eher ersterben! Schade, dass es das Wort nicht gibt, es passt viel besser zu meiner momentanen Situation.

Ich stehe vor meinem Kleiderschrank und frage mich, was passend wäre.

Ich will keinesfalls aufgestylt wirken – nicht, dass Potter denkt, ich komme freiwillig zu seiner Party und das werde ich ihm auch sofort sagen.

Schließlich entscheide ich mich für eine lockere, graue Jeans und ein grünes T-Shirt mit einem runden Ausschnitt, der trotzdem nicht zu viel preisgibt – nicht, dass Potter auf dumme Gedanken kommt!

Meine Haare binde ich mir zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen und nachdem ich mir ein wenig Wimperntusche – wofür mache ich das eigentlich?! - auftrage, mache ich mich auf den Weg.

Die Party findet in der Nähe des Ravenclawturms statt; in einem Raum, der früher einmal als Klassenzimmer genutzt wurde, jetzt jedoch leer stand.

Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen hatten Potter und Black, zusammen mit Lupin, den Raum so verzaubert, dass mehr Personen hineinpassten, als gedacht – zumindest hatte Cady mir das gestern erzählt.

Sie ist übrigens schon auf der Party, weil sie schon beim Aufbau geholfen hat. Und da ich natürlich mein Erscheinen so lange wie möglich heraus zögern will, bin ich wohl die letzte, denn es ist schon halb elf und Cady ist schon um Sechs verschwunden.

Es wundert mich nicht, dass ich direkt vor der Türe, durch die es zur Party geht, nichts hören kann, denn die Rumtreiber sind berüchtigt für ihre guten Muffliato-Zauber. Wie denn auch nicht – wie könnten sie denn sonst halb Hogwarts flach legen, ohne dass es jemand merkt?!

Ich spüre erneut Wut in mir aufsteigen, als mir nur diese Gedanken kommen.

Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wo die weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts ihr Gehirn verloren hat, wenn sie sich mal wieder von Black oder noch schlimmer – von Potter – um den Finger wickeln lassen. Es müsste doch mittlerweile allseits bekannt sein, dass die beiden nichts anders können, als Herzen zu brechen.

[i] Egal Lily, es braucht dich nicht zu kümmern, schließlich hast du mit ihnen nichts am Hut![/i] sage ich mir selbst, als ich die Türe öffne und von einem merkwürdiger Mischung aus Alkohol, Süßigkeiten und frischer Luft von draußen begrüßt werde.

Sofort fällt mir auf, dass die Rumtreiber einige Ventilatoren herbeigezaubert haben – wie sie auf diese Muggelidee kommen frage ich mich wirklich – doch ich finde es super; eine Nacht mit Potter in einem Raum zu verbringen ist schon schlimm genug, da kann ich mich doch zumindest freuen, wenn ich nicht in dem ganzen Tumult ersticken muss.

Schon von Weitem sehe ich einen Tisch, der voll mit Geschenken bepackt ist und mich überfällt ein wenig schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nichts mitgebracht habe.

Ich hatte tatsächlich einige Zeit daran gedacht, Potter etwas zu schenken –es war immerhin sein Geburtstag, aber nachdem dieser mal wieder mir sowas von auf die Nerven gegangen ist und mich mal wieder nach dem Unterricht abfangen wollte, hab ich mich entschlossen, dass er nichts verdient hat.

Ich marschiere geradewegs auf den Tisch zu, in dessen Nähe unweigerlich Potter sein muss, er würde ja schließlich nicht seine Schätz unbeaufsichtigt lassen.

Und tatsächlich … kaum drei Meter entfernt sehe ich ihn zusammen mit einer Hufflepuff und ungewollt steigt erneut Wut in mir auf.

Aber mittlerweile weiß ich die Lösung, wieso ich wütend werde, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen zusammen ist:

Ich muss jedes Mal daran zurückdenken, dass ich mich beinahe auch von ihm um den Finger hab wickeln lassen und ich bin dann immer wütend darüber, dass er es bei einer nächsten tut.

Ich wusste früher nicht, dass lügen so einfach ist …

Potter entdeckt mich ziemlich schnell, als ich am Geschenketisch auf ihn warte und kommt sofort grinsend auf mich zu.

„ Hey Evans, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du kommen würdest,"

Dieses unverschämte Grinsen wird ihm irgendwann noch vergehen.

„ Ich bin nur gekommen, weil McGonagall mich dazu kommandiert hat, hier auf das ganze aufzupassen," entgegne ich patzig, doch bei dem Anblick der vielen Geschenke bekomme ich erneut ein schlechtes Gewissen und strecke ihm schließlich wiederwillig meine Hand entgegen.

„ Alles gute zum Geburtstag," sprudelt es schnell aus mir.

In dem Moment, in dem Potter meine Hand nimmt und sie grinsend schüttelt, durchzuckt ein Stromschlag meinen Körper – Ja, es fühlt sich wirklich so an! – und ich zucke sofort einen Schritt zurück.

Potter besieht mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, den ich mal wieder nicht definieren kann, doch dann huscht wieder dieses Potter-Grinsen über seine Lippen.

„ Hast du mir etwa kein Geschenk mitgebracht?"

Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig und starre ihn mit großen Augen an.

Wie verwöhnt und selbstverliebt kann man eigentlich sein?!

„ Nein, du hast bei deiner Geburt schon so viele Idioten-Gene bekommen, da wollte ich dein kleines Hirn nicht noch mehr belasten," fauche ich, drehe mich um und husche durch die Menge auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Kaum zu glauben, dass ich mir von so einem Vollidioten meinen ersten Kuss hab stehlen lassen.  
Wütend lasse ich mich auf einem Sofa nieder, gegenüber von einem sich wild knutschenden Pärchen, die sich gerade wohl mit den Lippen versuchen ihre ach so große Liebe zu zeigen.

Mit kommt beinahe das Kotzen und ich drehe mich sofort von ihnen weg und starre nun auf die Tanzfläche. Zwischen den ganzen bunt-angezogenen Menschen kann ich irgendwo Cady vernehmen, die zusammen mit Black tanzt.

Die beiden hatte ich in den letzten Wochen öfter zusammen sehen müssen und mittlerweile hab ich mich schon an den schrecklichen Anblick gewöhnt; daran, dass Cady jetzt plötzlich mit den Rumtreibern befreundet ist, allerdings nicht.

Meine beste Freundin entdeckt mich ebenso schnell wie ich und winkt mich zu ihr, doch ich ziehe nur eine trotzige Mine und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie weiß doch genau, dass ich hier nicht zur Unterhaltung gekommen bin.

Demonstrierend ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und zaubere mit einem einfachen „Accio" meine Schultasche herbei.

Das knutschende Pärchen wirft mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu, doch mir ist das absolut egal; meine Laune ist sowieso schon im Eimer.

Ich fische ein Buch aus der Tasche heraus, setze mich wieder aufrecht hin und mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen beginne ich zu lesen.

Natürlich schaffe ich es nicht, mich zu konzentrieren bei diesem Lärm, doch ich nehme mir vor, das Buch heute Nacht noch fertig zu lesen und so versuche ich schmerzhaft, die zehntausend Buchstaben zu Wörtern und dann zu Sätzen zusammenzufügen.

„ Hey Lils, du liest doch nicht wirklich, oder?" höre ich plötzlich die Stimme von Cady neben mir und im nächsten Moment sackt das Sofa ein bisschen zusammen, als sich Cady und Black neben mir fallen lassen.

„ Oh doch, ich versuche eine Lösung für Potters großes Ich-bin-ein-Idiot-und-werde-immer-einer-bleiben-Problem zu finden!" antworte ich zickig.

Wieso kann mich nicht diese ganze Welt, die plötzlich so von den Rumtreibern verzückt ist, in Ruhe lassen?!

„ Evans, du musst deine prämenstruellen Beschwerden nicht an uns auslassen." lacht Black und bringt mich so noch mehr in Rage.

„ Black, könntest du bitte deine Klappe halten, sonst wirst du bald bereut haben, je etwas zu mir gesagt zu haben," zische ich und beuge mich zu ihm über Cady hinweg rüber.

„ Oh, keine Angst, ich werde dich schon gleich nicht anfallen, wie ein notgeiles Schwein, nicht ich war es, der mir das Hemd vom Leib gerissen hat und dabei gezittert hat, als wenn ich gerade versuchen würde, jemandem das Leben zu retten."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen gleitet über Blacks Gesicht.

Jetzt weiß ich, wieso ich nie in meinem Leben etwas mit einem Rumtreiber anfangen würde – mit keinem Kerl dieser Welt!

Alles, was sie können ist sich über einen lustig machen und sich dabei noch irre cool fühlen!

„ Nicht jeder macht seine ersten Erfahrungen schon mit 12!" fauche ich ihn wütend an, ohne auf Cady neben mir zu achten.

„ Was kann ich dafür, dass du schon als Kind perverse Neigungen hattest!"

„ Evans – nur du bist so eine Pflaume, was Sex angeht!" lacht Black, immer noch locker und fröhlich.

Wieso kann ich ihn nie mit etwas treffen?!

Egal was ich sage: Es prallt an ihm ab.

„ Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!"

Hochrot im Gesicht vor Scham und Wut, springe ich auf und schnappe mir meine Tasche und das Buch, das ich in diese reinstopfe.  
„ Lily – warte doch!" ruft Cady mir hinterher, aber ich habe es satt.

Seit dieser beschissenen Nacht, in der ich mich aufs Äußerste blamiert habe verfolgt mich das Pech und die Rumtreiber wie ein Hund seinem Herrchen und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich dagegen tun soll. Ich bin eigentlich der Meinung gewesen, dass ich ihnen genug oft und stark gezeigt hatte, dass ich NICHT auf sie stehe, aber die beiden scheinen wirklich schwer von Begriff zu sein.

„ Hey Evans! Wohin geht´s denn?" fängt Potter mich plötzlich ab, als ich auf dem Weg zur Türe bin.

„ Scheiße !" fluche ich leise, als ich ihn nur sehe und ändere abrupt die Richtung.

Auf diesen Idioten habe ich jetzt absolut keine Lust.

Doch Potter hat seinen Willen und scheint ihn auch ohne Rücksicht auf Leichen, Lilys mit Nervenzusammenbrüchen oder jegliche andere Konsequenzen zu verfolgen.

Er steht plötzlich wieder vor mir und zwar so nah, dass mir einen kurzen Augenblick die Luft wegbleibt – natürlich nur, weil ich mich so erschrocken habe!

„ Ich hab mein Geschenk noch nicht bekommen," grinst mich Potter anzüglich an und ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was in seiner kranken Fantasie vorgeht.

„ Du solltest nicht einmal daran denken, Potter", fauche ich und will mich an ihm vorbeidrücken, doch er ist um einiges stärker als ich und im nächsten Moment spüre ich schon seine Lippen auf meinen.

Alles um mich herum beginnt unscharf und wackelig zu werden und auch der Boden unter mir scheint zu Pudding werden, als Potter seine Zunge sanft durch meine reglosen Lippen drückt.

Mir ist heiß und zugleich habe ich eine Gänsehaut und muss zittern.

„Nein!" schreit alles in mir gegen diesen Kuss an.

„ Nein – nicht schon wieder!"

Er soll mich loslassen! Ich will nicht schon wieder die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, was nur los ist…

Wieso durchströmt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue eine Welle Glück und Verlangen, wenn er mich nur berührt, obwohl ich ihn doch so hasse?!

Wieso werden nur meine Knie weich, wenn ich ihn verabscheue …  
Wieso will ich immer mehr, obwohl ich ihm doch aus dem Weg gehe?

„ Lily!"

Nein … bleib hier … lass mich nicht los … Komm zurück.

„ Lily! Alles in Ordnung?"

Erschrocken öffne ich die Augen und starre in Potters große braune Augen, die mich verwirrt ansehen.

„ Alles okay, Lily?" fragt er noch einmal und diesmal nicke ich benommen.

Und dann passiert etwas, das ich – wäre ich bei normalem Verstand – nie im Leben getan hätte.

Ich lege meine Hände in Potters Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir hinunter, während meine Lippen hungrig die seinen suchen – und finden.

James stöhnt leise erschrocken auf, doch sogleich ist er wieder voll in seinem Element.

Ich spüre, wie er mich nach hinten durch die Menschenmasse drückt und meine Kniekehlen gegen etwas Weiches stoßen, woraufhin ich mit dem Rücken auf einer kleinen Couch lande.

James ist sofort bei mir unten und küsst mich hart und fordernd.

Mir wird schlecht vor Aufregung und Freude.

Ich will ihn nie wieder loslassen, doch jetzt merke ich erst, wer ich bin und vor allem wo ich bin.  
Ich bin Lily Evans und liege gerade unter James Potter, mit dem ich besinnungslos knutsche.

Schnell löse ich meine Lippen von ihm, doch er lässt mich nicht los und küsst mich erneut.

Schwach – viel zu schwach für ihn – drücke ich mit meinen Händen gegen seine Brust und er versteht sofort.

„ Was ist?" fragt er schnell und richtet sich auf.

„ Nichts – tut mir Leid!" entgegne ich leise und setze mich ebenfalls wieder auf, die Haare sortierend und mein T-Shirt glatt streichend.

„ Äh – das war nur dein Geschenk!" gebe ich dann – unintelligenterweise – von mir.

Mit einem Satz bin ich wieder auf den Beinen.

Ich bin verwirrt und trotzdem nicht wütend – normalerweise bin ich beides auf einmal.

Denn dieses Mal habe ICH James geküsst …

„ Sorry, das kommt nie wieder vor." plappere ich los und sehe zu James hinunter, der mich mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln anschaut.  
Wieso lächelt er?!

Ich drehe mich schnell um und knalle gegen Black.

„ Vielleicht bist du ja doch keine so ungenießbare Pflaume!" grinst dieser mich breit an.


	11. Wen Cady im Stich lässt

_Hey :) _

_Tut mir Leid, dass das Update so spät am Sonntag kommt und ich gebs zu, ich hätte euch fast vergessen, aber ich war heut kaum am Laptop und hab deswegen nicht daran gedacht. Aber voilá hier ist es :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :) _

_AiWi: Haha...du wirst sehen, wie viel es noch braucht, bis Lily nicht mehr dagegen halten kann ;) Danke für deinen Kommentar :) _

_VIel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_eulenkeks_

**Wie Lily beinahe vergewaltigt wurde und wen Cady im Stich lässt**

Obwohl ich Sirius´ Worte gehort habe, scheinen sie nicht wirklich angekommen sein, denn merkwürdigerweise kommt weder Wut, noch sonst etwas auf, das normalerweise immer in Sirius´ Nähe seinen Weg zu mir bahnte. Ich drücke ihn leicht von mir weg, um an ihm vorbeigehen zu können und mein Schweigen ist vermutlich noch verwirrender für ihn, wie James´ Kuss für mich.

"Hey Evans! Hat´s dir die Sprache verschlagen oder was?" ruft er mir hinterher, als ich im Getümmel der Tanzfläche verschwinde.

Ja .. das hat es.

Mir fehlen jegliche Worte um mein unglaubliches und vor allem schreckliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

Auch wenn ich gut darin bin, mir mit ein bisschen Fantasie eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, besodners in Bezug auf James Potter, ist meine Zunge nun taub ... und auch meine Gedanken können keinen logischen Satz bauen.

Was hab ich bloß getan?!

Was in Merlins Namen hat mich bloß geritten?!

" Lily! Lily!" dringt die Stimme von Cady zu mir durch, als ich in der Nähe der Bar herauskomme, um erstmal einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.

Vielleicht sehe ich danach ein wenig klarer ..

" Ja?" meine ich nur leicht benebelt von dem Lärm und von James´ Lippen, die vor zwei Minuten noch auf meinen Lippen gewesen waren.

" Alles in Ordnung? Du bist total blass!" fragt Cady und sieht mich besorgt an.

Mein Blick bleibt an ihrem Haar hängen, das heute noch voluminöser und glänzender, einfach noch schöner ist als sonst. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie sie das gemacht hat.

Ich bin eine miserable Freundin.

" Schönes Top," weiche ich ihrer Frage aus und deute auf ihr schwarzes, äußerst tief geschnittenes und sehr gut betonendes Oberteil.

Wieso kann ich nur nicht so eine tolle Figur wie sie haben? ...

" Was ist los, Lily?" fragt Cady noch einmal und lässt sich auf einem der Barhocker nieder.

Mir durch den Zopf fahrend, lasse ich mich neben ihr nieder und schnappe mir ein Glas und eine Flasche Mineralwasser, als Gregory Mackenzie, der hier wohl den Barmann spielt, gerade nicht hinschaut und schenke mir etwas ein, um dann einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.  
Das angenehm kühle Wasser brennt in meinem Hals, als ich es hinunterschlucke und entfernt somit jegliche Bazillen und Bakterien, die ich mir bei der krankheiterregenden Situation vorhin mit James eingefangen hab.

Ich frage mich manchmal, wieso Menschen sich überhaupt küssen?!

Was soll daran angenehm sein, den Speichel seines Mitmenschen im Mund zu haben und sich beinahe an einem weichen, warmen Etwas zu verschlucken?

MIr wird leicht übel, denn vor meinen Augen huscht das Bild von Christian Handlings im Kopf herum, wie er Eloise McConnery küsst. Christian Handlings hat einen beharrten Leberfleck im Gesicht und ständig fettige Haare. Die Augenbrauen sind ihm über dem Nasenflügel zusammengewachsen und auf dem Hals hat er eine dicke Narbe, die irgendwelche merkwürdige Hubbel, die wie Hautfetzen, hat, die abstehen.

Ich verschlucke mich beinahe an meinem Wasser, als mir in den Sinn kommt, wie Christian seine Zunge in Elois´ Mund steckt und diese Würganfälle bekommt.

" Ist dir schlecht? Musst du kotzen?" ruft Cady laut aus, denn ich muss eine Grimasse gemacht haben, als wenn mir tatsächlich gleich das Abendessen von heute hochkommen würde.

Cady selbst starrt mich mit großen Augen an, was mich wiederrum zum Lachen bringt.

"Nein," entgegne ich und muss doch tatsächlich grinsen, " Hast du dir aber schon Mal Christian Handlings und Eloise McConnery beim Küssen vorgestellt?"

Meine beste Freundin schaut einen Moment lang irritiert, doch dann sehe ich, wie ihre Mundwinkel nach oben wandern und sie auch lachen muss.

" Hör lieber auf oder _ich _bekomme noch Brechreiz!" grinst sie mich an.

" Und was war gerade eben los mit dir? Ist irgendwas passiert oder war es nur Christians Zunge, die dich aus der Fassung gebracht hat?" fragt sie jedoch noch einmal und wischt mir somit wieder das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

Na toll .. vielen Dank!

" Nichts," brumme ich mürrisch und trinke erneut was aus meinem Glas.

" Ich hab nur so übers Küssen gegrübelt!" füge ich jedoch hinzu, da ich weiß, dass Cady keine Ruhe lassen wird.

" Hm .. so übers Küssen oder übers Küssen mit einer bestimmten Person?"

Das anzügliche Grinsen auf Cadys Lippen entgeht mir nicht, doch mein Gehts - noch - Blick bringt sie wieder zu einem normalen Grinsen zurück.

" Okay, wenn du es wissen willst," fange ich schließlich an.

Ich brauche es Cady doch nicht zu verheimlichen. Natürlich weiß ich, welche Reaktion folgen wird, aber das kann mir doch egal sein. Sie wird schon irgendwann merken, dass sie falsch liegt mit ihrer James - und - Lily - sind - das - perfekte - Paar - Theorie. Spätestens wenn ich lesbisch geworden bin ...

" Potter hat mich vorhin geküsst, weil er sein Geburtstagsgeschenk haben wollte und ich hab ihn dann noch ein zweites Mal geküsst."

Cadys Augen weiten sich, ihr Grinsen wird breiter, bis sie laut loslacht.

" Wirklich? Och Nein ... och .. ihr seid ja so süß!" kreischt sie beinahe, dass es schon in den Ohren weh tut.

" Cady, Cady!" unterbreche ich sie und deute ihr mit den Händen an runterzukommen.  
" Hör auf! Hier ist gar nichts süß! Potter hat versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen!" sage ich mit ziemlich ruhiger Stimme.

Natürlich hat er das .. er hat es schamlos ausgenutzt, dass ich überwältigt gewesen bin. Er wollte mich noch auf der Couch entjungfern.

"Was?" ruft Cady entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich.

" Ja! Er hat mich sofort auf eine Couch gedrückt und hätte ich mich nicht losgerissen, wäre ich keine Jungfrau mehr! Und als ich gegangen bin, hat er noch so dämlich gelächelt, als wenn ich gerade einen Vertrag zum Verkauf meiner Jungfräulichkeit unterzeichnet hätte!" erkläre ich ihr, senke jedoch die Stimme - besonders bei den Worten " Jungfrau" und "Jungfräulichkeit".

Entgeistert sieht mich Cady an.  
Was gibt´s da nicht zu verstehen?!

" Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" sagt sie schließlich.

"Was?" rutscht es mir verwirrt aus, doch Cady sieht mich nur mit einem undefinierbarem Blick an und steht dann auf, um durch die Tanzmenge wieder zu verschwinden.

"Was?" wiederhole ich noch einmal lauter.

Welcher Flubberwurm hat sie denn gebissen, als sie heute morgen aufgestanden ist?!

Verwirrt blicke ich ihr hinterher und sehe, dass sie am Ende des Raumes irgendwo herauskommt und auf eine Sofaecke zusteuert, auf der einige Leute sitzen und lauthals lachen.

Als ich mich ein wenig verrenke, um genauer zu sehen, was sie dort tut, entdecke ich die Rumtreiber.

Sirius, Peter, Remus und James.

Sofort steigt Wut in mir auf.

So sieht das also aus. Ihre beste Freundin lässt sie einfach so hängen und geht zu den "ach so tollen" Rumtreibern ...

Gut, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, sonst würde ich gleich noch irgendeine Prügelei mit jemandem anfangen.

Verzweifelt und stocksauer auf die ganze Welt packe ich die Mineralwasserflasche, achte nicht auf die Rufe von Gregory, der wohl zu Sinnen gekommen ist, und steuere durch die Tanzfläche gezielt auf das Grüppchen hinten im Eck zu.

Was auch immer sie machen - ich werde mitmachen!

Wenn Cady mich im Stich lässt, werde ich das auch tun.

Und wenn Cady mit den Rumtreibern befreundet sein will, werde ich das auch!

Glücklicherweise verlässt mich mein Mut nicht, als ich näher an die kleine Versammlung komme und nachdem mir Boe aus meinem Schlafsaal fröhlich zuwinkt, sehe ich mich noch motvierter.

" Hey," sage ich laut, damit mich jeder hört und plumse zwischen Cady und Sirius auf ein Sofa.

Tja, Pech gehabt, würde ich sagen.

Ich sehe einige verwunderte Blicke - zu denen eindeutig die von meinen Nebensitzern zählen -, doch der Rest ist wie es scheint, gewillt mich mit in die Runde aufzunehmen.

Erst als Kathleen sagt, dass ich erst in der nächsten Runde mitmachen kann, fällt mir auf, dass Karten auf dem kleinen Couchtisch zwischen uns liegen.

Karten?! Mir fällt ein, dass ich absolut gar nicht Karten spielen kann!

" Wir spielen Have - to," vernehme ich als nächstes und muss gar nicht erst hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass es James ist, der mich darauf hingewiesen hat.

" Ich weiß," antworte ich spitz, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Nicht noch einmal werde ich mich so tief niederlassen und James Potter an mich heranlassen. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich ihm wieder zu verstehen gebe, welche Nummer er auf meiner " Schnell - loswerden - Liste" hat. Er ist die Nummer Eins.

" Gut," antwortet James nur. Ganz ruhig und gelassen.

Gut?!

Ich hatte erwartet, dass er verwirrt ist, dass er mich bewundert, dass er ganz baff ist vor Staunen.  
Ich hatte erwartet, dass er etwas anderes sagt, als "Gut!".

Aber das ist nicht Schlimm .. es gibt mir nur noch mehr Motivation, mich zu beweisen.

Cady werde ich beweisen, dass ich auch ohne sie kann.

Sirius werde ich beweisen, dass ich KEINE Pflaume bin.

Und James Potter werde ich beweisen, dass ich nicht verliebt in ihn bin.

Das Spiel geht weiter, als wenn kein neuer Mitspieler dazugekommen wäre und ich sehe, wie alle konzentriert die Augen auf ihre Karten haften und sich eine Stille über sie legt.

Wie bitte?! Das wars?!

Wie um Merlins Feinrippchenschlüpfer soll ich mich hier beweisen?

Die Karten werden auf den Tisch gelegt.

Ich höre, wie Remus genervt aufstöhnt, Boe ganz entzückt quietscht und merke, wie Sirius sich wieder lässig nach hinten fallen lässt.

Ein triumphierendes Lachen von Kathleen lässt mich erraten, dass sie diese Runde gewonnen hat.

Die Karten werden eingesammelt, doch nicht wieder ausgeteilt.

Verwirrt blicke ich von einem zum Anderen, doch alle sehen Kathleen erwartend an.

" Have to..." murmelt sie grinsend und beäugt uns alle mit diesem Blick, der mir sagt, dass hier gleich etwas nicht Gutes passieren wird.

Have to? Verdammt .. Was ist Have - to?!

" Okay ..." fängt Kathleen lauernd an und sieht diebisch in die Runde, während alle anderen mit erwartungsvollen Gesichtern ihr entgegenblicken.

" James, du bist dran!" vollendet sie ihre Aussage. Einige lachen, einige kontern, doch alle sind begeistert.

Och. mein. Gott.

Worauf habe ich mich eingelassen?!

Und dann ... während die Musik laut in meinen Ohren drönt und die Leute um uns herum sich schreiend miteinander unterhalten, zieht James Potter vor meinen Augen sein T-Shirt aus.

Und genau in dem Moment weiß ich, dass er mich nie hatte vergewaltigen wollen.


	12. Weswegen Spiele niemals gut enden

_Und weiter geht's … ich danke euch vielmals für eure Kommentare. _

_Melle456: Das ist gut, dass du die Idee von einem neuen Spiel magst xD Dankeschön!_

_AiWi: Haha … ich HOFFE doch, dass es beim Lesen Spaß macht! :) Danke _

_surfing Knuddelmuff: Süßer Nickname xD Haha .. dankeschön, freut mich sehr, dass dir die FF gefällt .. also ich habe sie noch auf einer anderen Seite, aber ich sag euch nicht auf welcher, weil dort schon mehr Kapitel online sind als hier *muaha* … noch zwei Kapitel etwa, dann seid ihr etwa gleich weit ;-) _

_EvilTwin1: oh, dann freut es mich aber, dass dir diese FF gefällt! Ich hoffe, es macht dir in Zukunft auch noch Spaß, sie zu lesen. Danke für deinen Kommi :) _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen … den Reviewbutton nicht vergessen ;-)  
Liebe Grüße, eulenkeks_

**Weswegen Lily sich nicht auf merkwürdig heißende Kartenspiele einlassen sollte **

"Was ist Have-to?", schießt es aus mir heraus, wie aus einer Pistole. Heftig atmend und komplett überfordert mit der Situation starre ich alle an und sie starren zurück. Ich bin mir in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie sich wirklich über mich wundern, denn auch wenn ich mich mit der Frage zum Gespött aller mache .. im Moment ist mir das herzlich egal.

" Have - to ist ein Kartenspiel, bei dem eine Person eine Aufgabe stellt. Dann wird gespielt und der Gewinner darf sich dann jemanden aussuchen, der diese Aufgabe erfüllen muss.", erklärt Cady neben mir und schenkt mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Für eine Sekunde bin ich wirklich versucht zurückzulächeln, bis mir wieder einfällt, dass das nicht die "Ich - bin - deine - beste- Freundin - und - unterstütze - dich - in - jeder -Situation - Freundin - Cady" ist, sondern die " Wenn - du - mal - etwas - tust - dass - ich - mit - meinen - anderen - Wertvorstellungen - nicht - verstehe - dann - lasse - ich - dich - fallen - wie - eine - heiße - Kartoffel - Freundin Cady".

" Ach, d_as_ Spiel.", meine ich lässig und lasse mich wieder zurückgleiten. Ich spüre einige verwirrte Blicke auf mir, allerdings lasse ich mir nicht anmerken, dass ich zum ersten Mal von diesem beschissenen Zeitvertreib höre.

Wer bei Merlins Willen würde auch mich, außgerechnet mich, für die nächste Aufgabe aussuchen?!

Nein .. so bescheuert wäre wirklich niemand. Nicht nur, dass ich mit meinem Körper nichts zu bieten hätte; akrobatische Künste oder sonst irgendwelche Vorzeigetalente besitze ich auch nicht.

" Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass du auf diese Art von Spielen stehst, Evans.", erwähnt James Potter allerdings ganz nebenbei und total höhnisch, als er dabei ist, die Karten wieder zu vermischen. Wutentbrannt starre ich ihn an und versuche meine Gedanken davon abzulenken, dass er oben ohne ist und sehe ihm stattdessen auf die Hände. Oh Nein .. nicht die Hände ... bitte nicht ...

Schon blitzen tausende Bilder durch meinen Kopf. James´ Hände auf meinen, auf meinen Schultern, meinen Armen, in meinen Haaren, auf meinen Brüsten ...

Schnell räuspere ich mich und blicke weg von ihm.

" Du weißt so einiges nicht von mir, Potter!", antworte ich schnippisch und betone gekonnt seinen Nachnamen.

" Oooh ja.", lacht er anzüglich und als ich empört zu ihm blicke, schaut er nur gelassen grinsend auf die Karten.

" Was soll das jetzt?", zische ich und funkle ihn sauer an.

" Hey Lil´, lass doch gut sein!", stöhnt Kathleen und sieht mich flehend an, aber jetzt ist mir meine Mitschülerin komplett egal. Die Wut auf James ist viel wichtiger.

Noch immer sieht er nicht zu mir auf und tasiert weiterhin diese dämlichen Have-to-Karten.

" Naja, also ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du so etwas wie Flaschendrehen spielen würdest. Aber wie man sich manchmal täuschen kann ...", erklärt er und gähnt sogar übertrieben arrogant.

Mein Mund steht offen .... na toll .... argh ... ich könnte ausrasten, wenn ich ihn nur anschaue und dass mich jetzt Kathleen und Boe ganz überrascht und Sirius, Remus und Cary belustigt begutachten, lässt meinen potenziellen Weltherrschaftsanfall auch nicht gerade schwinden.

" Potter du solltest wirklich aufpassen, was du sagst.".

Meine Worte sind leise und eindringlich und ich blicke den Rumtreiber mit jedem Funken Hass an, denn ich in mir berge. Oh Nein .. nicht noch einmal werde ich mich von diesem Kerl so verarschen lassen. Nein, nein, nein ...

" Toll, das freut mich!", grinst dieser Volltrottel doch tatsächlich und sieht mich nun endlich zum ersten Mal an. (Vielleicht ist das doch nicht so gut, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich bei den letzten paar Blickkontakten entweder knutschend in seinen Armen oder wütend am anderen Ende des Raumes gelandet bin)

" Die nächste Aufgabe besteht darin, mich zu küssen!", sagt er dann wieder an alle anderen gewandt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen starre ich ihn an, während er nur total relaxed die Karten austeilt und Boe zuzwinkert.  
Na warte du blasierter Mistkerl, dir werde ich es zeigen!

Schnell schnappe ich mir die Karten und drehe sie hin und her in meinen Händen (Wo bitte ist oben und wo unten?!), bis mich Cady anstupst und mich darauf hinweist, dass ich dran bin. Vor mir auf dem Couchtisch liegen ein paar Karten, die wohl von meinen Mitspielern sein müssen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken pfeffere ich eine Sieben dazu.

" Gut, dass du so eine begnadete Kartenspielerin bist, Evans.", pfeift Sirius leise neben mir. Ich bestrafe ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, doch dieser sieht stur an mir vorbei.

Langsam komme ich mir ziemlich dämlich vor. Jede Person, die mir heute über den Weg läuft, wird von meinem grenzenlosen Hass willkommen geheißen und trotzdem bin ich noch nicht ganz alleine in diesem Raum. Vielleicht bin ich auch schizophren ... meine Eltern meinen doch immer, ich wäre so ein herzensguter Mensch.

Egal ... das einzige wichtige nun ist doch, dass ich diese Runde schaffe und niemandem zeige, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, wie dieses Spiel funktioniert.

Es ist still, während wir spielen und besonders James erscheint mir übermäßig konzentriert. Er braucht immer zweimal länger als alle anderen, bis er seine Karte auf den Tisch legt und seine Augenbrauen sind hochangespannt zusammengezogen. Selbst seine Armmuskel erscheinen mir in Aktion und würde ich nicht sonst jedes Mal meine Runde verpassen, könnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwinden.

Beinahe schnippisch wende ich mich wieder meinen Karten zu, von denen es immer weniger gibt. James dagegen hat mindestens dreifach so viele Spielutensilien wie ich. Mist ... ich bin offensichtlich doch nicht so begnadet, was auch Sirius mir ganz nett zeigen möchte, als er wieder leise vor sich hinkichernd, während ich angestrengt versuche ein System in diesem Spiel herauszufinden. Schließlich, gerade als ich glaube, etwas herausgefunden zu haben (soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe, geht es darum eine kleinere, farbig dazupassende Zahl hinzulegen), knallt James seine Karten auf den Tisch und lacht laut auf.

" Prongs, das ist Beschiss!", brüllt sein bester Freund neben mir, aber Boe und Kathleen richten sich mit einem wunderschönen Augenaufschlag auf.

Oh Nein .. die Aufgabe. Natürlich hab ich sie ganz vergessen und jetzt wird sich James an mir rächen und mich zwingen, ihn erneut zu küssen. Super, wirklich. Was Besseres hätte mir an diesem Abend nicht passieren können (man beachte bitte meinen Sarkasmus!). Okay, ich werde mir trotzdem nichts anmerken lassen. Nur weil ich Potter küsse, bedeutet das schließlich noch lange nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin oder sonst irgendwelche positiven Gefühle für ihn hege ... genau! Und das werde ich ihm jetzt mit diesem Kuss beweisen. Gerade wollte ich mich schon aufrichten und mich genervt zu ihm hinüberbeugen, als er sich breit grinsend in meine Richtung dreht und deutlich sagt: " Cady! Du hast die Ehre, mich heute zu küssen!".

Cady .. ahja, natürlich ... Cady ...

WAS?! WESWEGEN BEI MERLINS PLEXIGLASBRILLE KÜSST ER CADY?!

Mit geöffnetem Mund starre ich ihn entsetzt an und da nimmt er sich doch tatsächlich noch die Frechheit und grinst mich neckisch an.

" Hast du etwas dagegen, Evans?", fragt er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schon sind alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet. Schnell räuspere ich mich, wische mir einige Haarsträhnen nach hinten und wende mich hochrot von James ab.

" Weswegen sollte ich?", bombadiere ich ihn kalt mit einer Gegenfrage.

" Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ICH diejenige wäre, die dir dauernd hinterherrennt!", füge ich ein wenig mutiger hinzu. Ich höre irgendwo ein paar Leute kichern, doch dann huscht mein Blick zu James, der mich halb belustigt, halb ernst anblickt.

" Wach auf, Evans. Niemand hier rennt dir hinterher!".


	13. Von Sirius subtilen Plänen

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

Entschuldigt, dass ich erst jetzt uploade, allerdings war ich das letzte Wochenende nicht zu Hause und habe es deswegen nicht geschafft … Außerdem muss ich euch noch eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Also … auf (jetzt wisst ihr´s ) ist die FF schon seit einem Jahr auf dem gleichen Stand wie sie jetzt HIER ist, das bedeutet, ich hab keine Kapitel mehr auf meinem PC abgespeichert, die ich nur noch hochladen muss … ab jetzt muss ich wieder „live" schreiben xD Das bedeutet (besonders in diesem Fall, da am Wochenende Ostern ist), dass ich nicht mehr jeden Sonntag posten kann … ab jetzt gibt es alle zwei Wochen etwas zu Lesen :) Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit leben :) 

_Melle456: Hihi … ja, das ist unsere Lily :) Danke für deinen Kommentar :) _

_AiWi: Jaah, Lily hat es wirklich verdient xD Und keine Angst .. in diesem Kapitel ist James nicht mehr so gemein ;-) Jaah .. jetzt hast du den Link, aber es nützt dir leider nichts mehr xD Sorry! _

_surfing Knuddelmuff: Süßer Name xD Jetzt habt ihr den Linknamen :) Oooh .. das freut mich *rotwerd* Danke für die Komplimente!!! :) Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt!!! Danke _

_Mary Marvellous: Jaah, ich mag den Kuss (in Kapitel 11? )auch sehr xD :D Vielen vielen Dank für deinen Kommi :)_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen .. und Kommentieren ;-)  
Liebe Grüße, 

_eulenkeks_

Von Erdnüssen, die man besser nicht essen sollte und Sirius subtilen Plänen

Ich kann nicht antworten. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und noch immer unter Schock, entsetzt, sehe ich zu, wie Cady zu James hinüberhüpft und sich auf seinem Schoß platziert. Hatte er das gerade wirklich ernst gemeint?!

Oh Nein ... schon wieder rauschen in mir tausende Gedanken und Fragen hin und her, während eine große, kalte Leere sich in mir ausbreitet.

Aber ... er hat Recht! Ich muss aufwachen. Die Küsse, das ganze zwischen James und mir ... das alles war nur auf der Basis von merkwürdigen, alkoholgesteuerten Spielen entstanden und der Kuss in der Scheune und der vorhin auf dem Sofa waren ebenfalls nur das Produkt von Hormonenstau gewesen. Nichts von alledem hier ist ernst zu nehmen ...

Schon bevor Cadys und James´ Lippen sich berühren, bin ich aufgesprungen und plappere irgendetwas von wegen Trinken und schlechte Luft.

Ich muss hier sofort raus. Plötzlich erscheint mir der Raum noch viel stickiger und aufgewühlt fechele ich mir Luft zu, mir den Weg zur Bar wieder durchkämpfend. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich auf diesen hirnlosen, selbsverliebten Idioten reingefallen bin und tatsächlich irgendwie geglaubt hatte, er wäre hinter mir her, wobei es für ihn die ganze Zeit doch nur das Ergebnis von Langeweile und Abenteuerlust war. Das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren. Nie wieder werde ich mich von James Potter mehr um den Finger wickeln lassen... und selbst wenn ich dann als alte Jungfer verrotten sollte. Wenn es das Schicksal so will, soll es das bekommen. Ich kann meine Bedürfnisse auch anderweitig stillen ...

Ich halte bei diesem absurden und merkwürdigen Gedanken in meinem Kopf selber kurz inne und knalle fast mit Michael Grant aus Hufflepuff zusammen.

Nein, das würde ich doch nicht .... Schon spüre ich, wie Röte in mir aufsteigt, alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran, ich könnte mir selbst -

" Hey Evans, denkst du wieder an heiße Bettgeschichten?", höre ich plötzlich Sirius Blacks Stimme neben mir und erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und japse auf.

" WAS?", fahre ich ihn irritiert und noch röter werdend an.

" Ich würde doch nie -", beginne ich empört zu erklären, doch meine Lüge lässt mich nur noch weiter erröten und ich breche schnell ab, bevor es zu weit geht.

" Ach, eine ordentliche Portion Farbe hat noch niemandem geschadet und vielleicht "entprüden" dich ja die Vorstellungen, mich nackt neben dir zu haben!", grinst Sirius lässig und lässt sich auf einem Barhocker nieder. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich schon das andere Ende des Raumes erreicht habe.

" Urgh, das wäre doch echt das Letzte, woran ich denken würde.", brumme ich genervt und lasse mich neben ihm nieder. Schnell stecke ich meine Hand in eine Schüssel mit Erdnüssen und gerade als ich sie mir in den Mund stecken will, höre ich Sirius laute und angewiderte Geräusche von sich geben.

"Was?", frage ich genervt und stelle fest, dass der Gryffindorkerl mir langsam wirklich auf den Keks geht. Sollte er sich nicht bald verziehen, kann ich nicht mehr garantieren, diese Erdnüsse nicht vielleicht anderweitig loszuwerden ... auf eine viel ... geworfenere Art ...

" Ach nichts.", meint Sirius und starrt gespielt desinteressiert in die Luft, wirft mir aber dennoch einen kurzen, angeekelten Blick zu.

Kurz kommt in mir der Gedanke auf, dass ich vielleicht etwas im Gesicht hängen hab und sofort schnellt meine Hand zu meiner Wange, aber misstrauisch lasse ich sie wieder sinken. Was Sirius Black denkt und sieht, kann mir doch eigentlich egal sein.

Jawohl, jemand der mit so einem hintergehenden, mich ausnützenden, herrlichküssenden, - moment nein -, einem arroganten Mistkerl wie James Potter befreundet ist, dessen Meinung kann ja nur unwichtig sein.

Ich greife noch einmal demonstrativ nach den salzigen Erdnüssen und erneut, gerade als ich sie zwischen meine offenen Lippen schieben will, seufzt Sirius wieder auf.

Angespannt atme ich durch und sage mir selbst, dass es nur Black ist.

Es ist nur Black und egal, was er sagt, es sollte mich auf keinem Fall aus der Ruhe bringen.

" Ich an deiner Stelle würde diese Erdnüsse nicht essen.", kommentiert dieser jedoch in dem Moment und scheint sich entschieden zu haben, mich an seinem leidenden Seufzen teilhaben zu lassen.

" Und ich an deiner Stelle würde meinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich vom Stuhl schwingen und wieder zu "Prongs" abzischen, weil ICH sonst die Erdnüsse eigenhändig in deinen Kopf hämmere!", zische ich wütend und betone absichtlich den Spitznamen meines Mitschulsprechers. Ich bin unter keinen Umständen gewillt, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Außerdem .. jemand, der sich selbst als Krone bezeichnet, kann ja nur einen Stock im Hintern haben. Schade, dass der ihn nicht daran hindert, Cady zu küssen ...

" Wie du meinst, aber ICH habe vorhin gesehen, wo Jasper Jegalsky seine Hand hatte, bevor er die Erdnüsse auffüllte!", entgegnet Sirius gelassen und im nächsten Moment bin ich schon aufgesprungen, die blöden salzigen Knollen in meiner Hand weit weg von mir werfend.

Ein schallendes Lachen kommt von Sirius und ich verfluche mich selbst schon wieder, dass ich ihm diesen Mist abgekauft hab.

" Black, ich meine es ernst. Zisch ab!", fauche ich genervt und setze mich wieder an meinen Platz, mein Gesicht in die andere Richtung drehend.

" Entspann dich, Evans oder macht es dich etwa so nervös, dass dein Geliebter mit deiner besten Freundin .. ähm, "rummacht"?".

Automatisch werfe ich einen Blick zurück in die Ecke, wo ich vor wenigen Minuten selbst noch saß und mit meinen ... Altersgenossen Karten gespielt hatte.

Tatsächlich sitzt Cady auf James´ Schoß und kichert wie in der dritten Klasse schon, als der Refendar in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sie wegen ihrer Handschrift gelobt hatte.

Schnell drehe ich mich wieder weg und umklammere angespannt das Bierglas, das vor mir auf dem Tresen steht.

" Sag mal, Evans ...", ganz plötzlich ist Sirius direkt neben mir. Erschrocken halte ich die Luft an und starre gerade aus auf Jasper Jegalskys Rücken.

Wieso bei Merlins müssen alle Rumtreiber sich gegen mich verbündet haben. Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf, als ich den heißen Atem des Gryffindors hinter mir in meinen Haaren spüren kann.

" Kann es sein, dass du einfach nicht WEIßT, was du willst?"

Sofort schnelle ich um und starre Black entsetzt an.

„ Was soll ich denn DA falsch verstehen?" fahre ich ihn impulsiv an und deute stark gestikulierend zu James und Cady, den furchtbar neugierigen und nervenden Rumtreiber vor mir anstarrend. Ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht rot wird und mein hitziges Temperament hat mich erneut in Verlegenheit gebracht. Danke, danke, danke … wie könnte ich es jemals verantworten, Kinder in diese Welt zu setzen, die mit ihr vielleicht genauso wenig klarkommen wie ich?

Black grinst breit und scheint amüsiert.

„ Ach ja?", fragte er und kommt von seinem Barhocker hinunter. Er kommt mir näher, sodass ich meine noch erhobene, auf das Zimmereck deutende Hand sinken lasse und mich verwundert versteife.

„ Ich weiß auch nicht, was daran so unverständlich ist.", flüstert er dann leise an meinem Ohr und im nächsten Moment ist er weg. Verdattert bleibe ich stehen und muss mich erst einmal sammeln. Was?! Mehr fällt mir im Moment überhaupt nicht ein zu denken und so drehe ich mich langsam und noch völlig durch den Wind um und muss mitten in meiner Bewegung innehalten. Mein Herz klopft noch schneller und die Verwirrung wird immer größer. James Potter steht knapp drei Meter von mir entfernt mit verschränkten Armen und einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen und es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn er da schon länger stehen würde.

Kurz begegnen sich unsere Blicke, aber schnell wende ich mich wieder ab. Das gibt´s doch nicht. Wie kann dieser Idiot erst mit meiner besten Freundin rumknutschen und sie befummeln und jetzt auch noch den Mumm haben, hier aufzukreuzen und mich so bescheuert anzugrinsen – soll der Teufel ihn doch holen! Mit hochrotem Kopf aus Empörung über diese Begegnung versuche ich an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen und den Notfallausgang aus diesem Albtraum zu finden, aber er hält mich, sarkastischerweise wie schon aus Gewohnheit, an meinem Arm fest und zieht mich zurück.

„ Was willst du Potter?", frage ich, beherrscht ruhig und schaue nicht einmal zu ihm hoch, sondern nach hinten zur Türe, die einen Spalt breit aufsteht. Ich müsste noch nicht einmal die Klinke runter drücken, was mir eine Menge Kraft – und Zeitaufwand ersparen würde, und schon wäre ich weg, entflohen vor meinen masochistischen Versuchen, die Party von James Potter zu beaufsichtigen.

„ Gehst du etwa, Evans?", fragt mein Schulsprecherkollege und schaut mich fragend und noch immer dämlich grinsend an, wie ich feststelle, als ich einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hochwerfe. Ich reiße meinen Arm von ihm los und schüttele erbost daran, als wenn ich irgendwelche James-Potter-Viren auf diese Art loswerden könnte.

„ Jaah…", meine ich gedehnt und so betont, dass es klingen muss, als würde seine Frage mich fast beleidigen. Irgendetwas in mir macht allerdings kleine Loopings und Saltos – oder wie auch immer diese akrobatischen Verrenkungen heißen – und freut sich mächtig darüber, dass James mich aufgehalten hatte. Tz … beschissene Hormone. Wenn ich nur schon vollkommen aus der Pubertät raus wäre, dann gäbe es hier überhaupt keine Probleme mehr, aber das „spannendste Ereignis der menschlichen Natur" wie es mein Biologielehrer in meiner Muggelschule vor Ewigkeiten immer zu sagen gepflegt hatte, verschwor sich gegen mich und legte alles drauf an, in mir Verwirrung und Ärger zu stiften. Nein, ICH lasse mich nicht von diesen winzigen Zellen, die noch nicht einmal die Größe eines Brotkrümels haben, besiegen.

„ Das Spiel ist aber noch nicht vorbei!", erwidert James nur und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick zu begutachten.

Argh … das ist ja eklig. Ist ja beinahe Selbstbefriedigung mit Blicken, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, als James´ Blick ein wenig unterhalb von meinem T-Shirt – Ausschnitt hängen bleibt.

„ Oh, ich war mir meiner Wichtigkeit in diesem … Spiel nicht bewusst!", fauche ich nun wütend, daran zurückerinnert, wie er vorhin noch mit Cady, meiner EHEMALIGEN besten Freundin geknutscht hatte.

James zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelt offensichtlich über meine wütenden Worte und die Tatsache, dass ich vor Zorn und Verwirrung rot werde, belustigt ihn scheinbar noch mehr.

„ Also als wichtig würde ich deine Anwesenheit nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen, allerdings wirst du noch gebraucht, da du gegangen bist, ohne deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!", erklärt er mit gelassener, ja beinahe gelangweilter Stimme, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Noch verdatterter starre ich ihn mit großen Augen an. Was bei Merlins Tigerlilitanga für eine Aufgabe hab ich nicht erledigt? Wieso kann James Potter mich nicht einmal im Leben in Ruhe lassen, damit ich meinem Selbstmitleid erliegen kann?

„ Welche Aufgabe, Potter?", frage ich nur genervt und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und starre noch immer weg.

„ Ich hab mich anders entschieden. Nicht Cady, sondern du musst mich küssen.", antwortet er ruhig und sieht mich auffordernd an.

„WAS?", rufe ich laut aus.

Nein, nein, nein …. Was kann noch schlimmer sein, als ihn mit Cady knutschen zu sehen? – Dass er MICH küsst! Das kann er doch nicht machen! Er kann mich doch nicht schon wieder so .. vor den Kopf stoßen! Bitte, nicht schon wieder!

„ Ja, Sirius schien wohl etwas eifersüchtig!"

Langsam sehe ich auf und schaue James an. Irgendetwas in mir hat sich beruhigt, irgendetwas hilft mit die Fassung zu wahren und verschüttet eine Menge von Hormonen, die mich … absolut absurderweise .. auch nicht beunruhigen.

Der Blick in James´ Augen verrät mir, dass etwas an seinen Worten ernst gemeint ist und diese Ernsthaftigkeit überrascht mich.

Bis mein Blick weitergeht und ich Sirius erblicke. Knapp ein paar Meter von uns entfernt steht er da, zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch und lächelt mich an.

Merlin …


End file.
